Losing her
by RunChildRunAnd-don't-look-back
Summary: Post 4x23. After something tragic Caroline switches her humanity off and wreaks havoc. It's up to everyone to help remind her of who she really is. Canon. The storyline will progress to much more than Caroline's humanity off, and there will be big twists.
1. Chapter 1: Deja Vu

"Stefan, where are you guys? Hurry please!" Caroline shut the phone and began pacing inside the cave; Silas sat on a rock watching her. He looked menacing in light of the flaming torches.

"Why do you help them?" He asked. "They don't care about you."

Caroline sighed and looked at the immortal. He had Stefan's face. Ever since she found Stefan in a coffin at the bottom of the river and found out Silas was Stefan's dopple-ganger, they made it their mission to get rid of him for good. Bonnie had managed to contact Qetsiyah from the other side- Bonnie was dead- and they were currently brewing another cure. But only one was allowed to be made. Anymore and the spirits would be out of balance and yada yada yada. It had taken months and that was when they had been searching for ingredients night and day. Not to mention the human sacrifice that had to be made, this caused a lot of strife. In the end it was a prison inmate guilty of murder that became the sacrifice. Caroline had been given the duty to baby sit Silas while they final preparations were going on. Using help from a witch they managed to contain him in the middle of the expression triangle, aka underneath the school.

"Look, I know you can get inside my head and right now you're just rabbiting my own insecurities out loud. But could you try this new fangled thing called being quiet." They had a break from College so the timing for this was perfect. Though, honestly, she was a little pissed she couldn't have gone travelling like she planned.

"You're scared-"

"I know! I know that. God you're annoying." She cut him off. "I don't even know why Qetsiyah would want to spend eternity with you."

Silas looked at her darkly. Caroline's words had wounded the immortal. She was just outside his containment area so even if he wanted to hurt her, he couldn't.

"Got it." Damon came into the cave holding the cure precariously in his hand. As anticipated Silas ran to grab it but collapsed before he reached it. A wooden stake was poking out of his back. Without hesitation Damon crammed the cure down his throat and clamped his hands over Silas's mouth. Caroline helped; even with their combined strength it was difficult. With a last ditch attempt to thwart them Silas began changing his form, first he became Damon, then Alaric. When that didn't work he became Elena. Damon's grip loosened a little.

"It's not her!" Caroline screamed, and Damon used his full might to keep Silas's mouth closed until they were sure the cure had dissolved into his bloodstream. Finally, he stopped moving, his eyes wide in shock. Caroline and Damon let go.

"What have you done...?" Whispered Silas. Colour rushed to his face and he began sweating. He was human. Stefan, Jeremy and Elena ran into the cave quickly, panting. April was behind them, holding a Grimoir. Not just any, Bonnie's one. Caroline had seen it enough times to know what it looked like. Silas was in too much shock to move, or even grasp what was happening. So was Caroline.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"New plan." Stefan murmured, much too quietly for human ears. They were standing in front of April acting as a barrier. She opened the Grimoir and began chanting.

"She's a witch." Stefan muttered to Caroline. "Not just any witch. From Qetsiyah's bloodline."

Caroline's eyes widened as the flaming torches around the room began to flash. "April's a... A Bennett witch. How-what? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Bonnie's great grandmother had an illegitimate daughter. The birth was concealed."

Caroline took her time to wrap her head around what he just said. April was related to Bonnie? That seemed ridiculous. Also because they looked absolutely nothing like each other. Though she remembered Bonnie talking about her great grandmother getting shunned for having relations with a white man. But this was ridiculous. April couldn't be... Could she? She made a mental note to ask how they knew, later.

"What is she doing?"

Stefan gave Caroline a glance heavy with worry.

"No," Caroline breathed, realising what was going on. "She's lowering the veil?"

He nodded. "We kill Silas and he passes on to the other side. To his one true love. Not Qetsiyah."

"Stefan! Why? Who cares where he goes as long as he's gone! Don't you remember what he did to you?" She looked at him, wide eyed. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan. Qetsiyah was sure to become vengeful if she knew what they were doing.

"That's exactly why. Caroline, being in that box made me realise exactly what it's like to be on the other side of the veil. Silas did everything he did for love. I get that. He made a mistake when he became immortal." Stefan huffed and rubbed his forehead. "Look, I know you may not get what I mean, but trust me. This is the right thing to do."

She sighed, it wasn't the cleverest plan. But she understood why he had to do it. If Silas had a chance to be with his 'Elena' then Stefan would help him. He would never wish the pain of losing someone's true love on anyone else. "Alright." She agreed. Knowing he had Caroline's support relaxed him immensely. He hadn't been worried about telling Damon, or Elena. It was Caroline he was worried about telling. If she didn't agree then the plan would be sure to fail.

They went back to watching April Young chant. It felt wrong to see anyone else but Bonnie cast a spell. Silas was human; he was too absorbed in himself to hear anything. And then it happened.

The flames went out and everyone was plunged in to darkness. Seconds later the cavern was illuminated. Bonnie stood there in front of them.

Silas stood immediately, understanding what they had done.

"Thank you," he whispered. Stefan nodded without enthusiasm and snapped his neck. Silas's dead body dropped to the ground. It was done. He had passed on.

Elena and Caroline both exchanged unsure glances. Bonnie had Jeremy lie to them for months about her death. It was Stefan who had told them she was dead. Both girls were unsure of their feelings towards their friend. Yet both girls proceeded to hug her at the same time. The cave was filled with their cries of sorrow and joy.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie sobbed. "I couldn't say goodbye. It was too hard."

"It's okay Bon," Elena wiped her tears.

"No! Itsisnotokay!" Caroline sobbed; her words were muffled together as she spoke from deep beneath their hugging circle. "We've been friends forever. When you die at least have the decency to let us know!"

Bonnie laughed a little and hugged them both tighter. "I've missed you guys so much."

"Were you with us?" Elena asked, her face glistening with tears.

"Sometimes. Other times I stayed with Jeremy."

Caroline realised that Bonnie must have found out about April by contacting witches on the other side and tracing her family line.

They spent 15 minutes more, just the three of them talking as if they had all the time in the world. But reality soon caught up with them. Damon cleared his throat.

"As much as I genuinely hate to break up you're meeting, we have to put the veil back up. Soon."

Bonnie nodded. She said her goodbyes to the girls, then to Stefan and Damon. Her eyes wandered over to April. She looked so pale and scared.

Bonnie went over to her and hugged her in a comforting way. "I want to say goodbye to my father." Bonnie said.

Nobody objected.

"I'll drive you." Caroline said. "You can say goodbye, then we'll phone when you're done and April can put the veil up."

Elena came with Caroline and Bonnie as they drove to her house. Her father opened the door with a delighted look on his face.

"Sweetie," he hugged her. The next half hour was emotional torture for all of them. Watching her tell her father that she was dead and watching her say her final words to him was heartbreaking. He cried at first, he mourned her as she sat there. Then he denied it. He denied that she was dead. Finally he just held her close and Elena made the fateful call for the veil to go back up. She gave the phone to Bonnie when she asked for the phone. Bonnie didn't want any of her friends to feel like executioners.

"You can do it." Bonnie encouraged April on the other end of the phone. She stayed on the line with April as she chanted, still hugging her father.

"Guys," she addressed Elena and Caroline. "I love you both. And I don't want you to watch me die."

Begrudgingly they obliged, hugging her for the last time as they left the house.

"I'm gonna go check on my mom." Caroline said, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll walk. You take the car." She gave Elena the keys.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I need the air." Both girls hugged and parted ways.

The walk to her home was much shorter than she expected. Caroline had hurried a little in case she met the witches on her way, but there was no one. Maybe the veil had gone back up already. A shiver went through her. It had gone up so quietly, for all she knew 12 witches were walking by her side whispering death threats in her ear.

The lights in the house were all on, her mom was home. She jogged up the porch steps and opened the door.

"Caroline?" Her mother's distressed voice called.

"Mom?" She answered, shutting the door behind her. Her mother met her in the hallway, walking slowly to her daughter. She looked completely normal, no sign of anything wrong. She had just come back from work, her Sheriff's uniform clung to her.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

Liz Forbes looked her daughter in the eye and hugged her tightly. "They were here." She whispered into Caroline's blonde hair. "They told me what you did but I couldn't believe it. It couldn't have happened. Not you, not my little girl."

"What mom? Who came?" Caroline pulled back.

"The witches."

Automatically she turned around to see if they were behind her, but there was no one.

"Caroline," he mother whispered in a sob. She looked back at her mother. But she wasn't there anymore. No one was.

"Mom?" She called to the house. No one replied. Caroline walked into the living room, hesitantly.

She paused at the sight in front of her. "Mommy..."

Her mother's grey body lay facing the ceiling on the carpet. Caroline collapsed by her side. She could hear no heartbeat. Ripping open her arm, she attempted to feed her mom her blood. "Mom y-you ha-ave to d-drink. Okay?" The blood just trickled down her chin. Caroline's eyes were full on falling tears and her voice came out in broken gulps. She searched Liz's uniform for a needle, maybe she could save her like before. But in her heart, she knew. She knew it would have no effect, even as she plunged her blood into her mother's heart.

"Mommy please," she begged, looking into Carol Forbes hollow eyes. "D-don't le-eave me, mom. I still need you." Caroline curled up into a ball and lay down next to her mother's dead body.

Chapter 2

Stefan dialled Caroline's number once more. It was the fifth time he had called her within an hour. The Veil had gone up almost two hours ago and he hadn't heard from her since.

"I'm going over there." He shook his head and put the phone away when it reached voicemail. His words were aimed at no one in particular. It was six thirty am in the morning. Elena had gone to bed with Damon, as had everyone else. He assumed Caroline had and that was why she wasn't replying. But she was a vampire and normally she replied within seconds no matter what time of day. The thought that she may have just been sleeping was what had stopped him from going over there after the first unanswered text.

"Stefan," Elena sighed from upstairs, "I know Caroline. When she's really tired she switches her phone off. She's fine."

Stefan shrugged. "You're probably right."

_She would have been fine in the first hour if someone found her. By that time all she was thinking about was her mother and how life would be without her._

_"Mommy promise you won't leave me!" Caroline shouted. The little girl gripped her mother's hand tightly. Liz Forbes looked down at her daughter and kneeled in front of her, tucking her blonde curls behind her ears, she smiled. "I have to leave you sweetie." It was Caroline's first day of Kindergarten and she didn't want to be without her mother. Caroline's bottom lip quivered. But her mother soon soothed her. "I promise I'll come back at the end of the day."_

_At that, the little girl frowned apprehensively. "Promise?"_

_"I'll always come back to you sweetie." Liz smiled._

"Come back to me Mommy. Please." Caroline lay still next to her mother. If someone had found her at that moment, she could have been saved. But no one came.

_"Mommy sing to me." Caroline was in her bed, chicken pox covering her face and a teddy bear tuck under her arm. Liz was sitting with her. Caroline rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Bill Forbes entered the room. _

_"How about a duet?" He chuckled, sitting on the other side of Caroline._

_"You are my sunshine," he began._

"My only sunshine," whispered Caroline to her mother's dead body.

_"You make me happy, when skies are grey." sang her mother._

_"You are my sunshine," Bill sang._

_"My only sunshine," Liz continued._

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Caroline sobbed. Her mother wasn't singing back. And her father wasn't singing anymore. She was alone now. An Orphan. The worst part was that she didn't get to do anything that she promised to do with her mother. They didn't ever leave this godforsaken town, and she never found her a man. Now she never could, because her mother wasn't coming back to her. Nor was her father. The look on her mother's face was one which she would never forget. She died knowing the monster Caroline really was. She didn't have any wounds on her, there was no blood because she didn't die of an injury. Her mother died of a broken heart. She died knowing her real daughter was dead and Vampire Caroline was a murderer. Caroline's last link to the human world was gone. She couldn't go on pretending that everything was normal anymore. Because it wasn't. Life was so screwed up. She didn't want to live anymore. She didn't want to feel anything. The pain in her chest burned her. Her finger crawled up her chest and pushed against her skin. The pain magnified as she kept pushing. Her warm blood coated her fingers as they delved deeper, attempting to yank her heart from her chest. Caroline didn't want to feel anymore. This was the only way.

* * *

"I'm going to find her." Stefan shouted as he slipped on his coat and ran out the house, not waiting for a reply. Running would be quicker than his car. Sticking to the cover of the trees, he ran to her house. There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and it only heightened the closer he got to the house. The lights were all on, but there was no sound. Though the closer he got, the more evident it became that someone was in there by the sound of their sobs.

He entered the house with ease. "Oh no." He breathed. "Caroline." Stefan whispered. The blonde Vampire was curled up on the floor beside her mother's dead body, her fingers were coated with blood. He followed her eyes and found them staring at Liz's dead body.


	2. Chapter 2: Saying goodbye

"The witches came back." She whispered. "The-they told her I killed them, then they killed her for revenge." She didn't lift her eyes from her mother's empty ones. "Her spirit lingered when the veil was down. She came into the hall, told me the witch's talked to her, and then disappeared. I walked into the living room, saw her dead body, and the rest- as they say- is history." She took a sip of blood.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." Stefan stared at the body, his eyebrows knotted in grief.

With a sudden jolt she got up. She brushed past him and wandered into her bedroom, grabbing a suitcase from her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." She sobbed, her hands shook as she threw clothes in a suitcase.

"Why?" Stefan stood in the doorway.

"I-I have to leave!"

"Caroline you can't leave." Stefan reasoned gently. "What about your mom?"

"Stefan I can't do this!" Caroline stopped packing. One of her hands rested on her stomach as she struggled for breath, the other on her forehead. Her whole body shook. Stefan hurried forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. It was all he could say. There had never been a time when he needed to console someone her loved over a death.

"It hurts so much." The dull aching in her heart had continued to throb since she discovered the body. The world was grey to her.

"I'll take care of the body." Stefan pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. He left her sitting on the bed and stepped out into the hallway, bringing out his phone, the concerned look spreading over his face once more.

Caroline listened as Stefan enlisted the help of Damon.

* * *

The small part of her that was aware of everything that was going on was shocked and touched by Damon taking Liz's death to heart. He drank more alcohol than before, and was incredibly gentle when handling her body. Elena jumped into action to console her friend. Within a two days she had made all the necessary funeral arrangements. It was to be held on Thursday. Caroline stayed under the covers in the Salvatore house. She couldn't be alone at home, not now, and maybe not ever. The place held too many memories.

On the first night she stayed there, Elena came into the room. Neither girl said anything. Caroline watched through blurry eyes as her friend came and lay down beside her, wrapping her arms around the blonde. For the seventh time the tears came, only this time Elena joined in. Liz had always made it her priority to protect the Gilbert children when they were orphaned. And she was the last parental figure either girl had. Now they truly were alone.

Damon and Stefan drank morosely as they listened, unable to do anything. Elena and Caroline stayed like that for the rest of the night. And every night she stayed there. The dull aching never stopped. Tyler came by every single day with Matt and stayed in the room with her. They felt so helpless. No one could stop her pain. It killed everyone in the house to see Caroline, happy Caroline, in such a state.

* * *

The moment she hit the town hall, she was surprised by the crowd. Nearly the entire town had turned out for the funeral. Everyone kept talking about how much of trouper she was, and how her mother would be sorely missed. Elena stayed by her side the entire time and spoke to the mourners when Caroline couldn't.

Watching the mourners in black sit in their chairs facing the closed casket, she felt nothing. She felt like this was a movie. None of it seemed real. One by one, people went up and said a few words about her mother. With each speech, it became more and more real. Every word felt like a bullet. The dull throbbing became clearer, her temples burned and her body began shaking every so slightly.

Damon stood on the podium, beside the picture of Liz in her Sheriff's uniform.

Looking at his paper, he spoke "Liz Forbes was one of the few people in this town I could call a true friend. It didn't start that way. When I first met her, I was a jackass. And I still am, a little." The audience gave a chuckle and fell into guilty silence. "But we bonded over our love of this town. It was clear that she would do anything to protect it." He paused, gathering strength. "I never told anyone, but there was this one day when I felt so low, and so bad, that I didn't have the energy to go on. Nothing felt like it was worth it." Caroline lifted her head from Elena's shoulder and listened closer. This didn't seem like anything Damon would confess. "And Liz came into the Grill and sat beside me. I took one look at her and saw that fire and energy that she always had." He stopped reading from the paper and looked Caroline directly in the eyes; Damon was speaking from the heart now. "I turned to her, and I asked her, 'where do you get it from? How can you see everything that you've seen, so much hate, and violence, and still have to ability to get up every day?'" He was paraphrasing to make the story more 'human-appropriate.' Tears filled Caroline's eyes, and Damon's glassed over. "She turned to me, got out her wallet and took out a picture of a little girl, with this toothy grin and frazzled blonde hair. She kinda looked like ET but with more hair." Caroline smiled through the tears and some of the mourners chuckled again. "She put the photo on the bar and pointed to the little girl. And she said, 'that's how. All I need to do is remember my Caroline. She gives me all the strength I need'." Damon blinked hard, "I've never told anyone this. But," he breathed gritting his teeth. Though he knew this story needed to be told. Everyone needed to know Liz's true nature, "Whenever I lose faith, I think of Liz. I draw strength from the fact that this woman, who had seen so much evil, was still able to get up every day because of this little girl. If she was able to do it. Then I could to I just had to find my reason." He looked over at Elena and, to his surprise, Stefan "Liz Forbes was more than my friend. She was my role model. She made me want to be more. And god knows, I'm gonna miss her." The mourners clapped and he walked back to his seat. It was her turn now. Slowly she got up to speak at the podium. Elena stood up with her. "It's fine." She whispered and Elena hesitantly sat back down. The crowd watched silently. Some whispered.

"Poor thing." A woman whispered to another.

"Another orphan in town." She whispered back.

Suddenly it hit her. The world became all too real. Her mom was dead. The woman who raised her. She would never have anyone to come home to. Her true vampire existence started now. The thing she had been dreading the most. Her father was gone too. Both of them hated her Vampire existence. She should have let her father fix her. Even if he couldn't have, she would be dead, and her mother wouldn't have been plagued by her. That little girl in the picture wasn't her. She was human Caroline. The dull ache in her chest tightened. And she realized what it was emptiness. A chasm in her heart that would only deepen. The final look on her mother's face was one of such shame. She was disgusted by her daughter. The pain in her chest heightened. It was equivalent to being staked a hindered times. Nobody really cared for her, not really. Even Bonnie. When she was turned against her will, Bonnie couldn't even look at her. But when Elena was turned, everyone still loved her. Maybe it was just something about Caroline. She was unlovable. Make it stop. A voice whispered in her mind. Just turn it off, give in. You'll feel so much better. It won't hurt anymore. No! She hissed to herself. Suddenly the murmuring of the worried crowd was drowned out.

"Turn it off sweetie," her mother stood in front of her with a pale face and heavy eye bags under her eyes.

"Turn your emotions off."

"Mom." She sniffed. She was vaguely aware of Elena's hands around her shoulders leading her out of the hall.

"You're not my little girl anymore. We both know it. Every second you spend pretending to be my little girl, is another minute you make me ashamed."

"How can you say that?" There was a muffled sound as someone spoke to her, but she ignored them and continued to look at her mom.

"Do you trust me?" He mother reached out and put her thumb on her daughter's cheek.

"More than anything." Caroline whispered. The murmuring grew frantic.

"Then do this for me. Turn it off."

Tears began to spill out of her eyes and they burned as she sobbed. "Mommy don't make me."

"Do it Caroline, and everything will be perfect again." Her mother sounded angelic. It was all she wanted to be able to listen to her voice. Everything seemed right in the world and everything would be okay. She nodded in response and closed her eyes, focusing on everything she had felt. All the pain and the anger kept building until she felt like she was going to explode. They pushed her farther than she had ever gone and then...then it stopped. There was no more pain, or anger. She felt warm inside. Hollow, but warm. It was nothing like she had imagined. She'd always believe having no emotions would leave her empty shell of a person. But she just felt relieved. Caroline was aware of Elena holding her shoulders and looking at her worriedly.

"Care?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Caroline showed no emotion. After she switched her emotions off, she didn't have to worry about feeling so sad anymore. Suddenly, everything became so much clearer. The first thing she decided on was to leave this town. Too many people here would bum her out. Especially once they found out she had turned her emotions off, they would do everything to make her turn them on again. So the second thing she decided was to play the role of emotional daughter who was too grief stricken to be in the same town.

"Can we go inside?" She said, adding a small quiver to her voice so she didn't arouse suspicion. Elena still gave her a worried look. _What do sad people do? Frown._ Caroline frowned. Stefan put his hand on her shoulder from behind her, re-reassuringly. She squeezed his hands to assure him that she was fine and gave a small pitiable smile which they both reciprocated. She turned back to the door and to her surprise even Damon had come out. Tyler was there too. He took Caroline's hand gently and led her back into the town hall. The whispering ceased immediately. She left his hand and walked up to the podium, reading her speech word for word. Every here and there she would add a sigh, a quiver or a pause. All in all, it was an Oscar worthy performance. In the crowd, at the back of the hall, she spotted Klaus Mikaelson keeping to the shadows. Beside him was old lady Wickerman. Rebecca was also with him, as was Elijah. She continued talking, completely unfazed by their appearance. When she was done everyone stood. Tyler, Damon, Matt, (on the left side) Jeremy and Stefan (on the right) each held the coffin up. The crowd was standing and making their way outside, talking amongst themselves.

"We've got a problem, there are meant to be six coffin bearers." Damon whispered to Elena.

"No problem mate." Klaus said. He came up behind Elena and took the space that was unoccupied beneath the coffin behind Stefan.

Elena looked shocked, as did everyone else.

"Klaus wha-what are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to Caroline who stood in front of the Coffin. Elijah and Rebecca were walking up the aisle towards them.

"It's my fault." Rebecca said guiltily. "Matt told me about your mum and I felt it appropriate that we pay our condolences." She looked to Matt for his forgiveness; he smiled in re-assurance.

"I'm sorry about your mother Caroline." Klaus gave her intense gaze, thinking about how much she had been hurting.

"As we all are Miss Forbes." Elijah purred. They all looked at her. Waiting.

_Oh right! I'm meant to reply!_ "Thank you." She said, looking at the ground. "We should hurry." She said. Wanting this whole thing to be over with.

"Yeah, everyone will be waiting." Elena added, signalling for the boys to bite their tongue and play nice. Tyler clenched his free fist. Elena took Caroline's hand and they walked out of the open doors of the town hall. Somehow the crowd of mourners had doubled under the twilight sky. They had moved the funeral to the town hall because the church hadn't been big enough to house everyone who wanted to come. Elena had arranged a spectacular send off for the beloved town's sheriff. A person moved between the mourners and gave them lanterns. Everyone parted to allow the Coffin bearers through. The crowd fell into silence. Behind them a young girl with a guitar walked. She strummed a played Liz's favorite song. Elena had asked Caroline what it had been one day when she was laying in bed. It was 'these arms of mine' by Otis Redding. The girl with guitar played it as she walked behind the Coffin, at the front of the crowd. Caroline and Elena were holding hands and at the head of the crowd. A few people here and there were crying at the scene. Elena was keeping it together for Caroline's sake. Caroline huffed in boredom, which she mistook for sadness. When the song on the guitar had finished they were only half way to the church. Suddenly, from behind the crowd the sounds of marching band drifted. The crowd parted to let the band reach behind the Coffin. They played 'over the rainbow' by Judy Garland. That was the final straw for most of the crowd who erupted in tears. Caroline thanked god when they finally reached the Cemetery. The Coffin took the route through the church and out the back, then down the gravelly path to the plot where Liz was to be laid to rest forever.

Tyler, Damon, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Klaus put the Coffin into place and stepped back. Damon had watery eyes. Matt had tears rolling down his cheeks. Elena went to comfort Damon. Caroline soon realized that she should do the same for Matt. Standing beside him, she patted his shoulder.

Once everyone had arrived the Pastor began reading a passage from the bible. The sky around them began to darken and the stars twinkled up above. The lanterns in everyone's hands provided an orange glowing light. Elena had planned the exact day down to the last detail. Had Caroline cared, she would have been proud. Though currently, she thought Elena was stupid for planning such a long day.

It was becoming harder for Klaus to stay away from Caroline. From the minute he'd seen her break down at Damon's moving speech he wanted to keep her by his side, to keep her safe and stop her hurting. Tyler wasn't doing a good job at it. This was one of those rare instance he was grateful for the Doppelganger; she seemed to helping Caroline and extra-ordinary amount. In truth, he had been a little disappointed to receive no recognition in Caroline's eyes when she first spotted him. There was nothing there...

"Liz Forbes was my best friend's mother." Elena said, speaking to the mourners gathered around the grave. They had taken up most of the cemetery. "She was more than that. After my parents died, she became a second mother to me. So could everyone please join me in raising their lanterns" Everyone raised their lanterns Elena looked at her watch, "and let go in...3...2...1" a large gust of wind swept across the cemetery and everyone let go of the lanterns. They soared high into the air. As they rose, the marching band began a Capella version of parting glass by Ed Sheeran. Even Caroline couldn't help but be a little impressed at the grandeur of the scene. There was no way Elena could have predicted that exact wind. There were gasps of awe and wonder as everyone watched them fly away. Caroline felt a hand slip in through her own. Klaus watched in envy as Stefan held hands with Caroline as they watched the lanterns fly across the sky, giving the scene a warm orange glow. There must have been a hundred in the air.

Everyone threw a handful of soil onto the grave as they passed. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Caroline stayed behind as everyone made their way to the Mystic Grill for food. Everyone took one of the ten shovels on the side and began piling the soil into onto the ground. Apart from Caroline. She stood watching them. They were going so slowly. It was irritating.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there love." Klaus whispered as he stood beside her. Tyler shot him a glare and was about to start up and argument, but with one look at Caroline's blank face, he bit his tongue. She found it amusing how people looked at her expressionless face and saw whatever they wanted too.

"It's fine." Caroline said, not bothering to mask her monotonous voice. It was Klaus; he didn't know her well enough to understand her different tones.

"I should have been there to protect you. Like I was last time." He grimaced, referring to the last time the veil was down and the witches attacked. Matt had told Rebecca how Liz had died and Rebecca relayed the information. Klaus had wreaked an entire suite because he felt responsible. In truth, it was him who had wanted to go to the funeral. "I'm truly, more sorry than you will ever know, for leaving you."

Tyler's teeth were grinding loudly. Something inside her heart began struggling, an emotion begging to be let out. She wanted him to stop talking.

"Hey, Klaus, how's you pregnant were-slut?" He voice was even and uninterested.

Klaus stood in shock. The color drained from his face. "How do you know?"

"Bonnie." She answered, looking at her watch. It was nearing to eight o'clock. The winter brought darkness quickly. Bonnie had found out that Hayley was pregnant when she conversed with another witch on the other side of the veil. Needless to say they were all shocked when Jeremy told them, but felt it was none of their business. Apart from Caroline. As soon as the Silas business was done she had planned to go to New Orleans and give Klaus a good shouting. She had left a threatening voice mail to the Hybrid telling him to call her, but never got around to talking to him.

"Caroline you have to kn-"

"Don't care." She rolled her eyes and gracefully walked away from him and out of the cemetery. Leaving Tyler with a smirk so wide it flew off his face and Stefan had an equally large one. Elena and Matt had the decency to refrain from smiling.

"She'll definitely be okay, Liz." Damon smiled down at the grave.

Klaus looked at her retreating form in shock. "That she will be." He mumbled, taking a spare shovel and helping them.

"Speaking of, what about Hayley?" Tyler said. He leaned against his shovel. "Is she okay?"

Klaus sneered at him. "If you must know, I don't know where she is."

"What?" Tyler practically shouted, dropping his shovel. Damon caught it before it fell into the grave and looked murderously towards Tyler.

"Sorry." The boy Hybrid mumbled. "But how can you not know where she is? She's pregnant with your kid!"

"Actually not anymore. I'm assuming you're all familiar with my reasons for going to New Orleans?" They all gave guilty nods. Bonnie had found out everything and told them everything about Marcel. "Well the witches' method of getting rid of Marcel was irritatingly slow. When he insulted me I made sure it was the last time he would ever do it. It resulted in messy murders- I'll spare you the gory details- needless to say the witches deemed it fit to kill the foetus." He gave Tyler a glare. "The only reason they spared your precious wolf girl was because I felt nothing for her."

Tyler gave a sigh of relief knowing Hayley was alive.

The rest of their short time together was spent in silence. When they were done they all headed in silence to the Grill, only to find Caroline nowhere. Klaus left to go back to Mikaelson Manor.

"What?" Jeremy almost yelled.

"I didn't say anything." Elena replied.

"No!" Jeremy struggled, "I'm talking to Bon."

"What's she saying?" Damon asked.

Jeremy just stood eyes wide in shock.

"Jeremy?" Stefan shook him a little.

"It's Qetsiyah." He said. "We have a problem."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M EVIL, SO I'VE DECIDED I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I'VE GOT 10 REVIEWS. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *DIES OF LACK OF OXYGEN* JK. I know the funeral may have seemed really cheesy and stuff, especially with the songs. But I really wanted to give Liz a proper send off. Also, I wanted to portray Elena in a good light, because in every story she's always portrayed as someone selfish with no real love for Caroline. But I always figured there would be a reason they were friends. My guess is Caroline behaved similarly to Elena when her parents died and Elena's kindness in this chapte is a repayment of the favor. Also, In the episode 'The originals' the witches were able to sense when nature 'cooked up' something big, so I figured Bonnie would also be able to sense it and she would tell everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3: Find her

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here is the 3rd chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

They had left the Grill and were standing outside in the cold winter air. Tyler had left half an hour before to go home. The streets were deserted. Jeremy was explaining the situation as Bonnie told him.

"Qetsiyah wasn't happy about us letting Silas die in peace. She thought she'd get him to herself at last. So she's sought revenge by getting to the person Stefan cared about the most since it was Stefan's fault."

"I don't get it," Elena frowned. "I'm fine and Damon's unhurt- you're unhurt, right?"

Damon nodded in confusion, he always believed that he was the person Stefan most cared for, just like he most cared for Stefan, Elena was an extremely close second.

Jeremy frowned too, he assumed it was Elena. They all looked to Stefan who was deep in thought.

The one person he would do anything for.

The one person who meant more to him than anything.

The one person who had the ability to make his entire day better.

"It's Caroline."

Without hesitation Stefan bolted off towards Caroline's house. Closely followed by Elena and Damon. Matt and Jeremy wasted no time in getting into Matt's truck and making their way to Caroline's house.

Stefan ran as fast as her could, barely managing to keep to the shadows to make sure he wasn't seen. He and Caroline had become much closer since she saved him from watery hell. Though he never actually realised it, she had subconsciously become the most important person in his life. A day seemed incomplete without seeing her or listening to her. But her never felt anything compared to what he had once felt for Elena. Caroline was his Lexi. His best friend. Caroline was quickly becoming the second part of his soul, but in a platonic sense. Like his sister.

How Qetsiyah knew that was impossible. The trees in the forest whipped by as he hurried, cold air slamming into his face as he ran. Damon and Elena could be heard running behind him. They all hoped they would get there in time.

* * *

Caroline got home the minute she left the cemetery and began packing all the essentials, rummaging through her drawers to get to them. A little bit of money and a few clothes. Her aim was to leave before anyone suspected anything and never come back. She could spend her entire existence doing whatever she felt like with no one to stop her.

"Sweetie," her mother said from behind her. Caroline turned to her mother.

"I don't know whether you know this, but you're dead." She threw in a bikini into the suitcase, she felt like going somewhere hot.

"I know." Liz whimpered. "Avenge me, sweetie. Make this whole town pay."

Caroline stopped in her tracks. Something deep with her heart was telling her to avenge her mother.

"Nah." Caroline shrugged.

"What?" Liz was suddenly shocked. "Avenge me Caroline!"

Caroline's walked over to her mother and placed her hands on her shoulders. She was tangible. _Good._

_Crack! _

Caroline snapped her neck, zipped up her suitcase and stepped over the body on her way out of the house.

Paris. That's where she'd go first.

* * *

Stefan reached the house and stepped over the threshold. Silence. He ran into her bedroom, the draws were rifled through. She was gone. Elena stumbled through behind him and Damon stopped blank. "Someone get April." Stefan stood glued to the spot, his mind was racing through solutions. April would be able to perform a tracking spell. He needed to find her. His stomach lurched at the thought of her being ll alone, held captive, or worse, dead. There was whip of air as Damon rushed away to get the witch. He wasn't going to lose her. None of them were.

* * *

It had just turned an hour to midnight. The airport was as rushed as ever, she managed to get packed and make it to the airport in less that 2 hours. Caroline had shed that awful black dress and put on a navy striped shirt with a knee length navy skirt.

"You came into the bathroom, did your business, accidentally cut yourself on the corner of the sink and then left. Forget we ever spoke." She compelled the dark haired male. He nodded complacently and left the bathroom. His wrist was wrapped in a bandage to staunch the fresh blood flow from the bite. She didn't bite a vein or artery, otherwise he'd die and the airport was too busy for no one to notice and for no one to ask questions. His death wouldn't go unnoticed by anyone who was looking for her. And one of the Scooby gang was bound to go looking for her. This wasn't mercy, this was common sense. She walked out of the men's toilets into a tiled hallway, past the enterence to the ladies toilets and out a door into the rush of people at the airport, wiping a little drop of blood from her lower lip. Her flight wasn't for another hour. Caroline took out the pass that brought her into the frequent fliers lounge, it was self explanatory how she managed to get it. The inside was large and heavily lit with lamps casting a warm glow over the brown walls. The decor was very chic, many large mahogany arches led to different places. One was even labelled spa, another was labelled bar. There were a few old men occupying the leather seats who looked up curiously to see the attractive blonde walk in and make her way through.

The bar itself was empty except for a gentleman sitting behind a wall, sipping scotch from a glass. The part of him that was visible was his leather coated arm and the edge of a newspaper he was holding.

The bar tender was a young brunette headed woman with excessively large brown eyes.

"Hi how may I help you?" She asked chirpily when Caroline approached. Her voice was too shrill. Caroline tilted her head to the side to read the name badge. It said 'Sara'. There was door the led to a supply room behind her, and only one camera.

With a slow swagger she went to the cctv camera, lifted her hand to the back of it and unhooked it. Before Sara could question anything she sped into the supply closet, snapped her neck and began feeding.

It took only 3 seconds to plan what she was going to do to her. Sara looked at her from behind the bar with a smile. "Can I offer you a beverage?" She said when Caroline smiled back.

"Yes." She said, "you most certainly can."

Caroline made to turn around and unhook the camera but her path was blocked.

"Hello sweetheart." Klaus smiled.

"Oh great." Caroline grimaced, rolling her eyes. "It's you."

"Always a pleasure talking to you Caroline." He assumed she was behaving so coldly towards him because she was hurt and made it a point to be amiable, after all, she had also just lost her mother. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline didn't fold her arms as he had expected, instead she turned back to the bartender.

"A shot of tequila."

"Of course, can I see your ID?" Sara chirped, but soon withered under Caroline's glare. "No need." She retracted as she poured the shot and walked into the back room, possibly to cry to herself.

Klaus smirked, _that's my girl_. Caroline didn't look at him when she spoke. "I'm going abroad." She said, completely bored by having to explain herself. "I thought it would be fairly self evident considering we _are_ standing in an airport after all. For such an old Hybrid you're not very smart." She turned back to him and looked him in his eyes. The eyes that she had once felt so naked under. Somewhere deep inside her something stirred. "Although I'm sure your insecurities and all round pathetic nature more than make up for your lack of knowledge."

Klaus grit his jaw and glared at her, taken aback but her sudden turn, trying desperately to search for words but she stopped him as soon as his mouth opened.

"What Klaus? Are you going to threaten me? Oh no, let me guess, your going to hurt me? Or maybe banish me. I'm surprised that you haven't found new ways of communicating that your hurt after over 1000 years living. I expected more of you Niklaus. Maybe I should take lessons from your siblings about how to deal with your disappointment. Who better would there be to ask than the people you constantly let down. It's a pity Hayley's not around. You did, of course, let her down the most and your dead unborn child. I should be used to your disappointment by now, after all, you disappointment me too," she emphasised the next words, "every. Single. Time." She downed the shot of tequila and smirked sadistically at the pained anger on Klaus's face. The tannoy overhead announced her flight boarding.

"Goodbye Niklaus." She said.

Klaus stood bewildered as he felt her lips crushing against his, but before he could even comprehend what was going on the kiss was over and she was walking away from him.

_Its fun to screw with the Original Hybrid_, Caroline laughed to herself.

* * *

"Come on! What's taking you so long?" Damon growled, irritated at April. She was sitting at the table with a book of maps and Bonnie's Grimoir, candles lit around, muttering to herself. "I- I'm new at this!" She whispered frantically, distressed by the urgency. Matt had convinced her to help, April was still in her bunny rabbit pajamas's. _Who goes to sleep before ten?_ Damon had questioned as she flushed scarlet. She had been here for over an hour, muttering, then stuttering, at one point she even caused a fire. It was at times like these that he really missed Bonnie.

"Try again," Stefan sighed, clearly irritated but trying so hard to be understanding.

"Just relax." Elena offered.

April gave her a grateful smile and began muttering, this time her words grew louder and more pronounced. Until the flames dimmed a little as she drew power from the candles. The book of maps' pages began flicking open. One by one the pages turned, slowly at first then as the chanting became louder it flicked faster until it stopped at a particular map. April continued chanting and squeezed a drop of blood from a pipette, that Matt had offered up, onto the page. The bead began rolling carefully as every eye in the room watched it. Finally it stopped.

April was the first to look at it closely.

"Wha- I- I don't understand!" She looked at Matt pleadingly, "I did everything right!" Stefan leaned over the map.

"What does it say?" Jeremy asked.

"It says that she's here." Stefan frowned. "In Mystic Falls."

They all stepped forward to look closer at the map in case they had missed something but were stopped in their tracks by the doorbell. They all exchanged curious looks. It was too late at night for anyone to be calling upon them, though that never stopped anyone before. Stefan sped into the vestibule and opened the wooden door. All he could hear was breathing on the other side. When he opened it he was greeted with a shock.

"We need to talk." Klaus walked in past Stefan, Caroline stirred slightly on his shoulder.

* * *

**Remember to REVIEW! And give me your opinion on what I've written so far and make predictions about what will happen next!**


	4. Chapter 4: The bickering of children

**Hi! Okay, I know the chapter is long, but I like to make sure the storyline progresses with each chapter, and I am not a person of few words. That being said, enjoy, and please forgive any and all spelling errors or general errors.**

* * *

Klaus walked into the house and straight to the study where everyone was gathered. Rebekah entered after him with her arms folded and Elijah entered with Katherine at his side. Stefan trailed in after, completely bewildered.

"She has her humaity off." Klaus explained. He placed Caroline down gently on the couch, brushing a strand of stray hair away from her face. She truly was an exisit specimen. When he looked up Stefan was looking at him curiously; but the look was soon replaced with one of concern.

"What happened?" Elena approached Caroline and sat on the table opposite her.

"I met her at the airport, she insulted me, I got Elijah to snap her neck." Klaus gave the abriged version to save time, only noting the confusion on everyone's face and realising how suggestive the story he told sounded. So he explained how Caroline had spoken to him and how he realised that her humanity was off. She was about to leave but he stopped her, getting Elijah who had been with Katerina at the time, to snap her neck, and then he brought her here. Him holding an unconcious girl through the airport had garnered him a few looks of confusion but no one bothered him. They knew not to.

"So the bitch is back then." Damon stated, throwing a hateful glance at Katherine. The last time he saw her she had just turned human because Elena forced the cure that was meant for herself, down Katherine's throat to stop her from killing her. Needless to say they didn't part of good terms. She came to the Salvatore's expecting protection but Damon called Klaus to come and take her. Elijah had come and gotten the Petrova and both brothers had gotten exactly what they wanted. Katherine was now Klaus personal Hybrid blood bank and in exchange Klaus had allowed her and Elijah to continue a relationship, so long as she was not turned. As it happened, they hadn't seen her earlier because she didn't feel as if she's be a welcome sight at the funeral. She was right.

"I'd thank you to keep your remarks to yourself." Elijah said airily, not paying the eldest Salvatore any attention. He was looking at Caroline. She let out a little gasp and opened her eyes. Stefan vamp sped from the wall to above her head. He tentively put a hand around her neck.

"Welcome back."

"Stefan?" She whispered. "Stefan! Oh thank god!" She sat up and hugged him immediately. Caroline looked around the room wide eyed in shock. "What happened?"

Elena glared at Klaus, she so obviously didn't have her emotions off. "It's okay Care, just a misunderstanding."

Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion and sped over to her kneeling before her, "Caroline what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at the airport, telling you a few home truths," she rubbed her neck and made sure to sound a little scared. "And someone snapped my neck from behind."

"Yes. My apologies." Elijah said, taking a sip of brandy.

"It's okay," she stood up and walked over to the door slowly. "I guess I was a little mean."

Damon stood in front of the door, blocking her exit. "You had me right up to that part. Seriously, your good, I'll give you that."

"Damon what are you talking about?" She asked trying so hard not to stake him in a room full of vampires.

"I'm talking about your little act. I know you Caroline, and I know for a fact you would never apologies to Original Hybrid over there." He pointed to Klaus.

She opened her mouth to respond innocently.

"Save it. We know you have your humanity off."

Caroline rolled her eyes and swanned over to the bar, pouring herself a drink and standing beside Elijah. "Damn. I was hoping to avoid you all."

"I don't get it," Elena stood up from the table, "so she _does_ have humanity off?"

"Slow down with your deduction skills Elena, wouldn't want you to damage your brain." Caroline muttered sarcastically from inside her glass.

Everyone stared at her, apart from Elijah who continued to sip his drink, completely uniterestedly.

"Well who would have thought Blondie had the balls." Katherine mused. "Considering how spineless you are."

Elijah gave Katerina a repremanding look. Klaus clenched his fists, but before he could defend her, Caroline let out a laugh.

"You are completely pathetic." Caroline sipped her drink once more and explained to the bewildered onlookers. "She's trying to get a rise out of me, so I attack her. Therefore someone feeds her their blood and she can kill herself and become a vampire."

Katherine pursed her lips at the vampire and glared. That was exactly what she was trying to do, no doubt she would scolded by Elijah when they were alone.

"What I don't get is how Qetisiyah is involved." Matt said. He was sitting on a chair beside the fire, his head is his hands. Rebekah had made her way to stand on the wall beside him. After their trip across the world together, they were much closer and decided to part friends. Rebekah had gone to New Orleans and Matt had gone to college with his friends, but they corresponded regularly. It was she who had confirmed Hayley's pregnancy story.

"Qetsiyah was the one who made me turn my humanity off." Caroline looked at him, she spoke blankly, no emotion in her voice. "At the funeral I saw a hullucination of my mother who convinced me to turn off my humanity. It was just before I was supposed to give my speach."

"Oh." Elena clasped her hands together in prayer and leaned her chin on them. That was when Caroline had started muttering and talking to herself and they had brought her outside. They didn't question her on the outburst, believing it to be some sort of grief.

Jeremy stood up straight and turned to the empty space beside him where Bonnie was standing from the other side of the veil.

"Qetsiyah's been trying to get Caroline to turn bad. She wants her to kill everyone Stefan cares about." There was less than a plit second after Jeremy had said that before it sank in.

"I'm afraid this will hurt." Elijah snapped Caroline's neck before she could react and caught her before she fell to the ground. Klaus took her from Elijah.

"Was that necessary?" Elena bit as she followed Klaus and Stefan down to the basement cell where she had spent a few weeks imprisoned.

"Necessary or not I won't have her hurt anyone, espcially not herself and if this is what it takes then so be it."

Klaus put her down on the camp bed gently, putting the blanket over her. Elena didn't like it one bit. He was evil. He would hurt Caroline. Stefan on the other hand, viewed his affection for her with curiousity and made it a point to question him on it when he got the chance.

Back upstairs Jeremy was talking animatedly to Bonnie, at one point her even smiled.

"What's she saying?" Elena asked as she entered. She still hadn't gotten used to Jeremy being able to talk to ghosts. But it was nice. It was like nobody really died. Stefan and Klaus came in behind her.

"Qetsiyah forced Caroline to turn off her humanity by sending her hulucinations." He confirmed, "but she wanted Caroline to hurt the people Stefan cares for-"

"Not to rush you mate but at this point that's already been established."

"He's making a point." Matt said, knowing Klaus would threaten him. But to his suprise the Hybrid only glared, even Elijah was suprised by the mercy.

"So Qetsiyah sent Caroline another hullucination," Jeremy continued, looking at Bonnie as she spoke. "To convince her to avenge her mother's death. Only, Caroline didn't really listen to her, because her emotions were off. Long story short, Qetsiyah's plan back fired and all the witches on the other side are attempting to subdue her."

Klaus supressed the urge to grin. Even the most powerful witch on earth couldn't manipulate Caroline.

"What can we do?" Elena asked, feeling useless.

"Get Caroline's humanity back." Jeremy said after a beat.

"Okay, that should be simple enough." Stefan nodded to himself. "Elijah could you compell her emotions back on?"

Elijah looked up from his glass. He had been listening to the entire conversation, but wasn't really all that invested. After all, he and Caroline didn't really have any sort of relationship. They's never spoken at all. "Why me?" He asked, genuinely interested why they hadn't asked Rebekah or Klaus.

"Well no offence to Klaus or barbie Klaus," Damon started. "We don't trust them."

"Hey!" Rebekah protested. "I understand why you wouldn't trust him," she pointed to Klaus, "not to compel Caroline to love him-"

"Hey-"

"I'm trying to make a point Nik! But me? I saved her life when Silas got into her head remember?"

"Do you _want_ to?" Matt asked.

"Oh god no." Rebekah frowned. "I'm just saying, it would have been nice to be considered in the thinking process."

"Dully noted." Damon dissmissed.

"She's on vervain right now, but her last dose was in the afternoon. It should be out of her system in twelve hours or so." Stefan had decided upon everything already. After they got Caroline back, then they would worry about Qetsiyah.

"You do realise I have yet to agree." Elijah pointed out.

"As do I." Klaus interjected.

"What the hell do you have to agree to?" Damon asked, annoyed. Liz had been dead less than a week and already he was doing an awful job of taking care of Caroline for her, as he silently promised to do.

"I don't want anyone to compel Caroline unless I do it." Klaus couldn't bare the thought of Caroline being compelled to do anything. But worse of all, he couldn't bare the thought of watching Elijah look into her sweet eyes and turn her emotions back on. He wanted to be the first pair of eyes she would see when her emotions came back.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's not your decision!" Tyler yelled as he walked into the room. Matt texted him the minute Klaus came with Caroline.

"Oh great, someone invited the boy genius." Klaus groaned.

"Yeah! She's my girlfriend! And you have no jurisdiction over her!" Tyler clenched his fists as he stood in the doorway glaring at Klaus.

"Neither do you Tyler." Stefan interjected, slightly antagonised by his appearance. There was a reason he hadn't called Tyler. He didn't like him. Moreover, he didn't like the way he treated Caroline.

"Back off Stefan." Tyler warned. "I have more right than anyone in this room-"

"-Yeah because you've been friends with her for more than a decade!" Elena scoffed. If anything, she knew Caroline the best and therefore she got to decide what happened to her, and more specifically who compelled her.

"So have I!" Matt added. Elena glanced at him.

"Me and Matt should have the overall say." She agreed.

"Bonnie says she should too." Jeremy said in a monotone.

"Bonnie too." Elena said.

"I don't recall you being there for her much over the past two years, Elena, no offence Matt, but neither have you. But I do recally Bonnie hating her when she first turned!" Stefan shouted. He put his hands on the back of his head to calm himself down. Everyone was quiet and staring at him.

"Boyfriend trumps friends and Original Hybrid." Tyler shot back.

"Just because I gave you the Taj Mahal don't assume yourself to be Shah Jahan." Klaus growled.

Tyler, Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Katherine all stared at him blankly, not understanding the refrence.

"You did not _give_ him Caroline!" Stefan sneered. "She's a person-"

"Really?" Elijah put his drink down on a coaster. "Because by the way you are bickering one would assume she were an object of sorts. I will compel her emotions back on- Niklaus, I believe it's the generally agreed upon census that they wish me to do and they have more right to decide," he added when Klaus was about to argue, "as for the rest of you, I suggest you stop bickering like school children. Of all of you only Jeremy is the only one with that right and yet somehow he seems to be the only sane one."

Jeremy glowed a little at the compliment but hid it.

"Now everyone go to bed." He ordered. "I'll be back at 9.30 in the morning to turn her emotions on. Until then keep a watchful eye on her."

With that, the Original clan left with Katherine in tow.

Matt and Tyler stayed over at the boarding house as did Jeremy and Elena. Stefan got out the blankets and directed them to the spare rooms. To everyone's suprise Jeremy wanted to take first watch.

"Jer, are you sure? You should get some sleep." Elena asked, worried, Jeremy wasn't supernatural anymore and he hadn't been to sleep in over 12 hours.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I want to."

She didn't ask why, she knew. Elena hugged Jeremy tightly, "I'll be down in an hour to take the next shift. Shout if anything happens. Literally."

"Scream if she kills you Gilbert." Damon mumbled hazily. The days events had worn him out. He and Elena made their way to their bedroom.

"I'll, just...go...too then..." April stood up from her chair in the room. She had been so quiet, watching the drama unfold before her that no one had noticed she was still here.

"Stefan will you give April a ride home?" Jeremy yelled. Stefan vampire speeded into the room with his car keys.

"Yeah sure." April followed him out.

Jeremy looked around the empty study then tucked his hands into his pockets and made his way down to the basement. The dim light overhead provided erie lighting, but he'd been down here long enough to know there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Apart from the blonde vampire behind door number three with the ability to rip his heart out in one swoop.

"I'm offended." Caroline's voice came from behind the door. She was propped up against one of the walls of the cell, rubbing her neck. "They sent the youngest person to guard me. Then again. It's not like you're the weakest. That would be your sister. Maybe she could get me to fall in love with her to turn my humanity back on. But poor Damon, he already has to compete with Stefan. Why bring me into the picture?"

Jeremy didn't know whether to laugh or be offended on Elena's behalf, he chose to laugh a little.

"Yeah well," he slunk down on the wall opposite the door, "take that up with her."

"This would be the prime oppotunity to tell you to let me out so I can. But I don't beg."

"I know." Jeremy answered.

"On a scale of one to ten, how funny was it being in the middle of their arguement upstairs?" She asked, a tinge of humour to her voice. Just because she was emotionless didn't mean she couldn't feel boredom, and making conversation with Jeremy combatted some of it. She didn't want her emotions to be turned back on, she knew how much grief she would feel. She would lose the warm comforting feeling she had and it would be replaced with that cold empty one. But there was nothing she could do about it, so her entire reaction towards the thing could be summed up in one word. Meh.

"Pretty hilarious. Even Bonnie got worked up." Jeremy laughed, his hand were clasped together in his lap, playing idilly. "But it shows how much we all care for you Caroline."

"Oh boohoo. Cry me a river. You don't have to try to get my emotions on. Elijah's coming in the morning." Caroline drew her legs up and put her hands on her knees as she sat. She could hear the sound of Jeremy getting up and walking away, the of his coming back five minutes later. There was a creaking as the food hatch opened and a bloodbag was tossed through. She grabbed it and opened in as he returned to his original position.

"Do you remember when our parents died?" Jeremy asked after a silence.

"Vividly. It's when all this began." She said.

"Do you remember that week when Jenna was still abroad and we had no one to take care of us?"

She didn't answer, she knew where he was going with this. It was the same reason why he wanted to take first watch.

"You and your mom took care of us. So did Bon. Elena didn't come out of her room for days, I remember you and Bonnie always coming in and out of there making sure she was okay."

"I know. It was extremely selfish of her to not realise she had a sibling to take care of. Typical Elena, always the selfish one." Caroline tried to get a rise out of him, instead, he noticed that she never insulted him directly.

"She was hurting, we both were." He whispered. "That's why that one night before Jenna came, I took out the bottle of pills."

"And I walked in on you. Jeremy, I know this story."

He ignored her. "Then you can also remember that you threw the pills down the toilet while I watched and promised not to tell Elena."

"And you broke down crying."

"And you held me for the entire night like Elena would." He ended. "That was the first night I fell sound asleep. It made me feel like everything was gonna be okay. Then in the morning, you made sure I got dressed and ate something, and Bonnie came over. Elena came out of her room for the first time in days. We were meant to go to the airport with your mom to get Jenna. You told her to collect us from the batting cages and we all went there after breakfast."

"Hitting the ball was meant to get all your anger and frustration out." Caroline added. "But you still ended up a drug addicted teenager after. Guess hitting some ball didn't solve all your problems."

"No, but it got Me and Elena to feel a little happiness. We laughed and had fun there. And things weren't as bad as they had been since then."

"What's your point Jer?" She had listened curiously to the recollection as an emotion tugged to be let free. But she kept it buried. Now he just seemed to be rambling.

"My point is that, we needed you then and you came through for us. So now we're gonna come through for you when you need us after your emotions come back on."

Elena walked down steps to the basement. Jeremey stood up automatically when she came towards him. She was in grey sweatpants, and her wet hair was put back in a bun.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's only been half an hour."

Elena had been staring at the door to the cell. She snapped up her head when he spoke. "You have school tomorrow. I don't want you to be tired."

"I don't mind."

She raised and eyebrow and he yielded, walking by her as she stood in front of the door with her arms crossed.

Caroline could hear Elena get a scrunched up piece of paper out of her trouser pocket. The was creaking as she opened the food hat- no, she was opening the door. It creaked slightly but she did her best to make sure it was a quiet as possible so any prying vampire ears would assume she was opening the food hatch. Elena stood in front of the open door and held the piece of paper. It said.

"Do not react. Just go."

Caroline stood up and nodded. She walked over to Elena and smirked, grabbing her waist and vampire speeding out of the mannor into the town square. She got into one of the cars, all the while keeping a hand on Elena who kept thrashing uselessly. Then she chucked her into the passenger seat and began driving out of town as fast as possible.

"You know Katherine, I thought you were vindictive, but this is a new low."

Katherine stopped fiddling with the door and put on her seatbelt. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Please," she scoffed. "How could I not know? You could barely fight me off. You're human, remember?"

"Damn."

"So why did you release me?"

"To hurt Klaus." Katherine replied with a smug grin.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) .**


	5. Chapter 5: On the run

**Hi! Sorry for the late update, I didn't have time to check over sorry for any spelling errors!**

"Still a vindictive bitch I see. But not a very bright one." Caroline kept her foot on the gas and made sure no one was following them. "What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Because you don't want an Original Hybrid to come after you with a vengence. Believe me, I know." Katherine settled into her seat.

"Fair enough." Caroline shrugged. "But you didn't really think letting me out through. Klaus will be baying for your blood when he finds out I'm gone. Not to mention Elijah will be very disappointed when they all realise you're the one who let me out. And believe me, they _will_ realise."

"Well I wasn't planning on you taking me with you. I would've lied and said I came to talk to you and tell you how sorry I was for you loss. Then you sounded as if your emotions were back on and I opened the door, only to have you rush out of the way and run." Katherin stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow," Caroline laughed. "Not only are you a vindictive bitch, but you're a stupid vindictive bitch. Nobody would have believed you. So how about you ignore more than three centuries worth of instinct and tell the truth."

Katherine's scoff was stopped mid air by Caroline's hand gripping onto theside of her face. "Before I slam your face through the window."

"You wouldn't..." She spat through grit teeth.

"I'm an emotionless bitch, remember? I have no trouble in letting you rot on the side of the road, Katherine. I'm not a Salvatore or a love sick Hybrid." Her fingernails dug into the side of Katherine's face, drawing blood as she screamed

"Fi-Fine! Stop squeezing!"

Caroline didn't relax her hand. "You have 5 seconds. Go."

"I knew you would take me with you and I wanted to get away-"

Her fingers squeezed harder and Katherine yelped. Caroline sped up and broke the speed limit 3 times over, there was a click as she unlocked the doors, preparing to throw Katherine out.

"Tell the truth bitch. Or this world will have another Petrova rolling down a crazy highway."

"AAH!" She squealed, digging her nails into Caroline's iron grip. "I want you to turn me!"

The pressure from her fingers ceased. Katherine's hand flew to the blood on her face. The cuts from her nails weren't deep enough to hit bone but they would take months to heal. "Feed me your blood!" She begged. "Please! You have to!" Katherine was distraught.

It was delicious seeing the bitch who had was the bane of everyone's existance, begging. She had hit rock bottom and Caroline felt blessed to witness it.

"I don't have to do anything." She chuckled. "Least of all help you." Caroline gripped Katherine's face again and slammed it through the window. The Doppleganger's body went limp as her bloodied head dangled out of the window.

* * *

Elena turned in the bed to face Damon. His hand was on his chest and another beneath his head. He looked peaceful sleeping. It was one of those rare instances when he looked innocent, and she remembered all the reasons she loved him.

"You're staring." He mumbled.

"I'm not staring, I'm gazing," she stopped, remembering a conversation similar to this that she had with Stefan.

"In that case gaze away." He murmured. There were a few moments of silence. Suddenly he sat bolt upright, the covers fell off his bare chest.

"Do you hear that?" He concentrated his Vampiric hearing. Elena sat up and joined him.

"I don't hear anything." She shrugged. "Oh god," her eyes were wide now as it dawned on her. "I don't hear anything."

"Barbie should be awake and yelling by now." He continued to focus his hearing.

Elena turned the clock on the beside table. She was half an hour late to take over from Jeremy. Getting up from bed, she vamp sped to the basement cell. There was no one there. Moreover, the door was open.

"Oh no,"

Damon was down in seconds. Stefan followed. He had heard Elena talking in bed, when he could have sworn he heard her half an hour ago, taking over from Jeremy.

"She's gone." Elena whispered in disbelief.

She pushed past Damon and a worried looking Stefan, walking up the stairs and into the foyer. A sleepy looking Matt was walking up the stairs when he noticed them.

"What's going on?" He asked. Although his question was answered by Tyler who came down, pulling on his shirt. He was going to visit Caroline. Using his Vampire hearing he heard Elena down in the basement and switched to panic mode.

"Caroline's gone! We have to find her. Stop just standing there!" Tyler slipped on his jacket and was about to leave the house.

"Shoes, Ty, you haven't got shoes." Matt said. It still hadn't sunk in that Caroline was missing.

Tyler looked down at his feet, when he saw they were bare he readied himself to run up the stairs and get some.

"What are you going to do Tyler? Run out into the dark and scream her name, hoping she'll answer?" Stefan shut the door to the basement behind him and folded his arms. "We need a witch to track her." He looked to Matt.

"I'll go get April." He mumbled. He was worried about Caroline, but even more worried about the look April's mom would give him when he turned up on their doorstep at- he looked at his watch on the way out- half past four in the morning.

"We'll find her, bring her back, and keep a closer eye on her." Stefan planned outloud.

"But how did she get out?" Elena sighed, she sat down on a step on the staircase.

"You were the last to watch her did you see anything?" Tyler asked. Elena looked up, bewildered.

"What? I didn't watch her."

"Yeah, she was with me, wolf boy." Damon sneered, Tyler's idiocy really did get on his nerves.

"I heard Elena take over Jeremy too." Stefan said. He had accidentally, on purpose, been listening in to Caroline and Jeremy's conversation. He heard Elena take over from him and stopped listening, knowing that Caroline would probably berate Elena mercilessly. Tyler had been listening in too, but got caught in conversation with Matt after Elena took over and couldn't continue listening in.

"Maybe it was Qetsiyah." Jeremy had joined them, after their conversation had awoken him. "She could have tricked you into letting Caroline out." He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Stefan thought about it, then sighed. "No. I think it's something much more simpler."

Damon's eyes widened when he realised what his brother meant. His jaw clenched and his hands flew up in annoyance. "Katherine."

* * *

Elijah sat up in bed. Katerina still wasn't back yet. She had gone to the bathroom over an hour ago. The shower was still running, but at an even pace. Which meant no one was in there interupting the water flow. He was up in an instant and inside the ensuite shower.

The opaque shower door showed no rough outline of her figure, the latter was confirmed when he opened the door to reveal the empty shower. The window of the bathroom was wide open. "Oh Katerina. What have you done?" He muttered. Already his mind was running through ways to break the news gently to Klaus.

* * *

Stefan left everyone in the living room to go to the door. Someone was banging on it ferociosly and it didn't take a genius to figure out who.

"Klaus." Stefan nodded in greeting. The Hybrid growled and pushed past him into the house.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked, sure that Katerina had attempted to become a Vampire by getting Caroline to feed her her blood.

"We don't know. We're trying to find her." Stefan gestured to the living room where everyone was gathered and Klaus followed the direction. Tyler let out and audible groan upon seeing the Original.

"Who called him?"

"Unless you wish to die very quickly I suggest you shut it mate. I'm in no mood to tolerate you." Klaus snapped at the boy. Tyler seethed silently.

"He's got a point." Stefan rejoined the group, they were all waiting on April. The only person missing was Jeremy who, on Elena's insistance, had gone to bed. "How did you know? We barely found out an hour ago."

"Elijah told me." Klaus sighed, wondering whether or not to pour himself a drink. "Although you should have told me the minute she turned up on your doorstep. I'm willing to forgive your indiscretion."

"Wait a minute," Damon's forhead creased. "What are talking about?"

"Katerina," Klaus said hesistantly, noting the confusion on everyone's face. Simultaneosly everyone groaned. "She's missing too?" Elena said, exasperated. This couldn't get worse. If Katherine was missing, Caroline had probably taken her. And Caroline had no emotions which meant Katherine was in danger.

Klaus rounded on her. "Too? What do you mean too?" Although he already knew. His legs worked fast to get him down the the basement and facing the open cell door. It was empty. Upstairs his anger could be heard as he smashed in the door in. "Drama queen." Damon rolled his eyes. Elena glared at him. She felt like doing the same when she found out Caroline was gone. Caroline had done so much for them all, and she felt powerless and horrible when she couldn't do this one thing for Caroline.

Klaus stopped banging the door and watched the bruises on his fists heal. He got out his phone from his pocket and dialled the number of one of his new born Hybrids.

"Jaimie, mate I need a favour," Klaus listened to Jaime tell him that he was busy with his daughter disinterestedly. "Yes well this is more important..." Klaus knew the Hybrid would listen. He was sired. But Caroline's face kept popping up in his mind. She would be so disappointed and angry if she knew he had pulled a father away from his daughter. It's stuff like that that makes them want to break the sire bond! He could imagine her saying. "Actually, Jaime, don't worry about it. I'll find someone else." It didn't even sound like he was speaking the words. His voice was friendly, he tried to make sure there was no threatening tone behind his words. "No, I insist. Spend time with you daughter. Family's important mate." He shut the phone after adding the last part and sent out a mass text to over two dozen of his Hybrids that were sure to have nothing on. They had no family, no loved ones and no pack. For them the Sire bond was stronger because he had given them a family of Hybrids and made them more than they were. When he returned upstairs Tyler was looking at him with shock. As expected the all eagerly returned the text and agreed to meet him in 3 hours. He was going to find Caroline if it was the last thing he would do. It had taken him over a thousand years to find her, and over three to gain some resembalance to trust. Oh, and Katerina too.

"Close your mouth mate. You'll catch flies." The Original narrowed his eyes and Tyler. He got out his phone again.

"Who are you calling?" Stefan asked.

Klaus felt no need to explain himself to him, but for Caroline's sake he decided to be as amiable as possible with the brady bunch. "Caroline." He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Right because that never occured to us!" Elena scoffed crossing her arms over. "I've called her like ten times. She isn't picking up." Elena had called twenty times and left twenty messages.

"Well _I_ haven't called her." It was on it's third ring. He started pacing, each ring had tightened the knot in his stomach. Either way he would hear her voice at the end of the ring. A small part of him hoped it would be her voicemail, she always sounded so sweet in that.

"I seriously doubt she'll answer you. Especially you." Tyler emphasised. He had called her five times and she hadn't answered. Collectively everyone in the room had called her over sixty times and left her voicemail maxed out. Damon had called the most, although he'd left no messages.

* * *

The ground was soft beneath her aching head. It was swaying slightly, almost like she was on a water bed. She _was_ on a water bed. Katherine's eyes fluttered open to see Caroline sitting in a white egg chair, drinking wine from a glass and examining her nails. There was a window behind her. Golden light seeped through the shutters but kept moving across the floor and back again with shadows that danced. She sat up carefully and looked at where she was. She was on a bed in what looked like a room with golden wall paper and wooden flooring. But it was moving. That much was evident. There was a hum coming from the floor. A train. That's where they were. The past events of the day had come back to her. She moved her hands to her face to feel for the scars created by Caroline. They were gone. Healed over. _She fed me her blood! All I have to do is die_...

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Caroline commented lazily, already guessing what Katherine would do. "I gave the amount of a teaspoon. You've been out for a day." She lied. "You'll die if you kill yourself. Although," she got up from the chair and sipped some blood. "How ironic would it be if I turned you. Would that metaphorically mean you turned yourself since you turned me? Oh the irony."

"What are you going to do to me?" Katherine squeaked. Her voice had come out more pathetic than she had intended.

Caroline's phone buzzed in her back pocket, she ignored Katherine and picked it up, smiling at the caller ID.

"Hello, emotionless bitch speaking, how may I direct your call?"

Klaus fought the corner of his lips as they threatened to tug into a smile. She sounded just as chirpy as ever. Not to mention tha fact that everyone in the room had stopped in shock of the fact that Caroline had picked up his call.

"Maybe she wasn't able to before." Tyler ventured.

"Aw, that's sweet Tyler's trying to make excuses for me. Tell the boy Hybrid that I picked up your call because I felt like it." Her voice was thick with sarcasam through the speaker.

"Care where are you?" Tyler rushed towards the phone, but didn't dare touch it.

"Nowhere you need to know." Caroline replied, annoyed. "I'm suprised you haven't killed him yet." She said to Klaus.

"Truth be told I have, atleast seven times in my mind. But I've excercised an excessive amount restraint because I know how attatched you are to this one."

"Were." Caroline corrected. "Sorry to tell you this Tyler but I was going to break up with you after everything was done with Silas."

Every vampire ear in the room was listening in on the conversation.

"You're lying care. I know you're trying to annoy me-"

"I hate to break it to you- oh who am I kidding- I love to break it to you, but I'm not lying. If you don't believe me, ask Elena."

Well things just got interesting. Klaus raised and eyebrow, Stefan pursed his lips and Damon intook a breath sharply. Elena went red. "She's lying!" She swore. But Tyler didn't believe her, instead he stormed out of the room and out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well that's akward considering the fact that I was lying." Caroline chirped.

"You don't say. Nevertheless, he was slowing us down, and eventually I would've done something you'd regret." I'd relish in it. "So you've done us all a favour. Why don't you do another and tell us where you are, sweetheart and what you've done with Katerina?"

Caroline sighed and exhaled slowly. "Always so direct Niklaus."

Klaus stopped in his thoughts._ Did she just call me Niklaus_? It was odd hearing his full name roll off her tongue, and gave him an odd sensation. Much the way Caroline felt when he called her name.

"I don't know why you want Katherine." Caroline put swirled the drink in her hand as Katherine stayed sitting on the bed, watching. She dare not make a sound, still hopeful that she could salvage the situation and get herself turned.

Caroline inhaled the wine. "He blood tastes like sour mediocrity and pity."

Katherine's face dropped, she stared hard at the glass that she assumed was wine. Suddenly she realised that it was too thick to be wine, it was her blood.

"Caroline don't kill her!" Stefan yelled. With vampire speed he took the phone from Klaus before he realised it was gone. "If you kill her Klaus will come after you, not to mention Elijah. Two Originals. Do you have any idea how stupid it would be too kill her."

"Stefan, I am shocked you would think so low of me. Leaving her human is a far better punishment than killing her."

Damon wiped his hands over his face and looked up. The vein in his forhead was popping out. His joined Stefan and stared hard at the phone. "Caroline Forbes you better come home now."

Caroline let out a bitter laugh. "What home?"

"I swear to go blondie I will chase you down to the ends of the earth." I promise your mother I would take care of you, and I meant that.

There was the faint noise of a fire truck racing down the street.

"While I'm touched by everyone's concern I don't plan on turning my humanity back on. And you of all people should understand why considering how awful you treated me. You can't blame a girl for wanting to forget- but I couldn't, could I? Not with Elena suddenly falling in love with you and breaking Stefan's heart after he left to cure you. Precious Elena who never thought for a second about the awful things you had done, and never stopped you when you used me as a human. Or how about the time I turned and you wanted to kill me. Remember that? It was a riot! Especially when you hugged me, only to have a stake aimed at my heart. Who knows what would have happened had it not been for Stefan. You know Stefan right? The brother you always screw over and never fail to hurt. Why would I come home when I know all anyone is going to do is hurt me like they always have." A sadistic smile spread across Caroline's face thinking about how hurt Elena would be. "Don't come and find me."

"Care-"She hung up before Elena could stop her. Klaus snatched the phone from Stefan and snarled at Damon.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?"

Katherine stared up at Caroline, she had heard Caroline berating everyone and felt a little pride. I made that. It was the only time she had felt like her Vampire self. But the pride washed over with longing. She was still human. "You know, it would really get on Klaus' nerves if you turned me."

"I know." Caroline drank up the rest of the blood and sat back down in the chair. "I might be tempted to. If you do what I say."

"What do you want?" Katerina was alert now.

"I want you, to repent."

**REVIEW ESPECIALLY IF YOU HAVE FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED**


	6. Chapter 6: Funhouse

**Sorry for the Long wait. Enjoy:) And Review, especially if you Favorited, followed or just like the story. The chapter is inspired by the song Funhouse by Pink. I updated this because everyone thought the you know what was Elijah's or a randomer's and I wanted to set the record straight. If you're reading this for the first time, you'll understand what I mean once you've finished reading the chapter and be sure to review.**

ChapteR 6

"Get off him!" Elena could only watch in horror as Klaus had Damon pinned against the wall.

"How could you?" Klaus snarled. "You stood up there at the funeral, knowing full well what a monster you were to her!"

Stefan stood with his arms crossed, a small part of him enjoying the entertainment. If Damon wasn't his brother he would have beaten the crap out of him for everything he had caused long ago.

Damon glowered. "As if you're any better-" Klaus squeezed his throat harder. "You sent away her boyfriend, killed her best friend's aunt, let's not forget the little tidbit about you planning on sacrificing her." Damon attempted to push off the Original but it didn't work. Klaus's face had darkened immensely. "I never used her as my personal blood bag."

"No, you just put her on the brink of death and caused her immense physical pain." Damon had been bitten injected with werewolf venom twice. The time it had come straight from a fang was so much more painful than the time he was staked. And Caroline had gone through that twice. "The difference between us is that I don't pretend to be someone chivalrous towards her."

Klaus's hand dropped. His eyes glazed over and she took on a stony demeanour. He never thought of it that way. He had caused Caroline so much pain, and unbeknown to any of them the venom of a Hybrid wolf was much more painful than just a werewolf. Given his age, it was even more painful. He winced internally, Caroline had gone through all that and yet somehow she hadn't shunned him completely. "I'm going to find her." Klaus snarled. Damon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Klaus snapped his neck. Elena rushed to his side and tended to him.

"Some of my Hybrids have already started trying to track them." Klaus stated. "I leave this afternoon."

"I'm going too." Stefan said immediately.

"Me too." Elena added.

"No." Damon said getting up from the floor, rubbing his neck gingerly. Klaus hadn't fully snapped it. "I'll go with Stefan. You're staying."

"Damon don't," she warned getting up from her crouch. "I am going. She is my best friend."

He considered her words. If it had been the other way around then Caroline would go too and he yielded. Elena's phone buzzed in her back jean pocket.

"I suggest we get into pairs." Elijah strolled in through the door with Rebekah behind him. He had been busy making travel arrangements and locating a witch for them in New Orleans. Klaus had suggested he use his Hybrid's to track them. But Elijah was adamant that they should look for them personally. Partly because Katerina was human now and much more fragile. He didn't trust the Hybrids.

"I'll go with Matt." Rebekah chirped. She looked around the room. "Where is Matt?"

"He's gone to get April. Our resident witch." Damon said.

"Oh no," Elena squeaked, getting her coat from the foyer, speaking as fast as she could. "That was Matt. He can't find April, she's missing." He had. Matt would have called her only he was busy trying to find out where April had gone.

Damon let out an irked groan. "Just great." He and Stefan followed her lead and walked out of the house.

"I have another witch. There's no need for her." Elijah said. The Originals followed them out.

Elena frowned at her. "We can't just leave her. She might be in trouble!"

"She is none of my concern. Katerina is." Elijah replied coldly.

Klaus sighed. What would Caroline think of him if he didn't help? He could just imagine her big blue eyes as she frowned at him and vowed never to speak to him again. "I can- I can spare some Hybrids to help your search."

They all stared at him. "Wha-what?" Elena was confused.

"Hybrid's can pick up on smells like hounds. They'll find the witch's trail easier than you could have. It would go a lot easier if you had one on your side." Klaus shrugged, trying not to meet the eyes of any of them. They were staring at him rather confused at his sudden kindness.

"Why?" Elena spluttered.

"It's what Caroline would want." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, ready to withdraw the offer._ Am I going to feel this bloody awkward every time I help someone? _

"Okay." Elena said apprehensively. "Thanks." There was a silence that aired everyone's confusion at his kind gesture. No one was more confused than his siblings. Although, Rebekah understood it more than Elijah. Elijah had never been with Caroline for longer than ten minutes.

"Now on to more pressing matters." Elijah said, not wanting to waste time. Katerina could be in danger. "We should divide."

"Alright I'll go with Elena," Damon glanced at her. Dawn was breaking over the town and cast a gloomy light on all of them as they stood outside the Manor.

"Nice try, mate, but I think it would be easier to find them if you didn't have to find a-"

"Thank you Niklaus," Elijah cut in before his brother became too crude. "I believe we all get the picture."

Klaus made a call to one of his Hybrid's to search for April which left Elena free to search for Caroline. But just in case, Matt had decided to search for April as well with the help of Rebekah.

After much arguing and yelling and disgruntled scoffs, they had decided who would go with whom and the various tasks were assigned. All 3 Originals were separated on request. Matt had raised the valid point that it would be handy to have at least one indestructible immortal in each group. By twelve o'clock everyone had gotten their affairs in order and decided to meet once more outside the Salvatore place.

"We have three possible leads." Klaus announced, looking at his phone. "She's either in France, Germany or Alabama."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked.

He inclined towards his phone. "Like I said, Hybrids tend to be wonderful trackers. That and various detective work."

Jeremy was waiting outside the house and helping them pack. Although it was harder not having superhuman hunter strength. Damon and Stefan had signed over the lease to him.

Elena pulled him away from helping pack the blood bags in the boot. "You sure you're going to be okay Jer?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys concentrate on finding Care."

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Okay." Stefan pulled his head out of the boot. "I think we're ready to go."

"I'll be back in two weeks, maximum." She didn't want to leave Jeremy all alone. And even though she felt guilty about the short search she knew Caroline would understand. "Any problems, call me straightaway. Seriously, if you hear something in the night, start to feel a little sick, get scared, and call me!" She had to pull herself away from him with great effort. It had already taken all her effort to persuade him to call her once a day. Stefan replaced the spot in front of her.

"I know I'm human but I'm not an idiot." Jeremy watched Elena slide into her car with Damon and start talking. No doubt they were saying their goodbyes.

"She's just cares about you. That's all." Stefan mused. "Ever since you came back from the dead, it's been sort of like a dream. She's worried that if she takes her eyes off you for a second you'll disappear and she'll have to go through hell again."

Jeremy nodded. Stefan patted him on the shoulder, implying a goodbye. "For what's its worth," Jeremy said. "I always..." _Liked you better than Damon. Thought you and Elena were great together_. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. The words were stuck in his throat. Stefan smiled, he understood. "Be safe." He said and he walked over to his car.

"They'll find her." Jeremy murmured.

"I hope so." Bonnie sighed, slipping her ghostly hand through his as they both watched everyone get into their cars and get ready to leave. He was about to retreat into the Salvatore house when Damon called him.

"Hey,"

He jogged up to Jeremy as he turned around to see the Eldest Salvatore.

"Listen." Damon started; there was concern in his eyes.

"I've already promised to call Elena once a day. You don't need to worry, I'll be safe."

"I know." Damon lowered his voice so Jeremy could just about hear it. "There's a blood bag in the freezer labelled vampire blood."

"Why?" Jeremy whispered back.

"Because it has vampire blood in it. That's kind of I labelled it like that. Anyway, only take it in extreme circumstances. Like if you're dying." Damon lifted his finger, "whatever you do, do not take it after watching twilight. Because trust me, it will not work out well. Understand?"

He nodded. Damon patted him on the shoulder and retreated. "Hey Damon?" Jeremy called out after him. Damon turned around.

"Find her, okay?"

Damon gave him a curt nod. "I will."

* * *

The cafe was dark inside. And quiet. Dark and quiet. If Katherine had still been a vampire then she would have loved this place. But she was human and she hated it with every instinct in her body. Everything about the place screamed danger. From the tattoo studded owner who stood behind a bar, to the blonde Vampire who was sitting in front of her compelling her to behave and not disclose their location to anyone in any way shape or form. When she was done Caroline handed her Katherine the phone. This is so demeaning. The first thing I'm going to do when I'm a Vampire is kill her.

"And remember," Caroline added a compulsion. "You have to mean every single word you say."

Katherine nodded. The phone began ringing.

* * *

"Hello?" Damon answered.

"Damon." Katherine breathed.

Elijah nearly crashed the car.

"Katerina where are you?" He asked aloud, only realising that she was human and wouldn't be able to hear him. Damon put the phone on loud speaker. "Katherine where's Caroline?"

"I- I can't say. Listen Damon," she swallowed hard. As a vampire it was so easy to ignore guilt. But the minute she became human her emotions had hit her like a wall. Guilt was the worst. For whole weeks she couldn't eat, just thinking about everything she had done. Elijah had been worried out of his mind and eventually had to compel her to stop feeling guilty about the past. But Caroline had just compelled her to admit ever guilty feeling she had towards Damon and that had over ridden Elijah's compulsion. It didn't matter that he was an Original, she was a human and compulsion was similar to hypnosis. In humans and Originals compulsion was no stronger than a regular vampire's. The only difference was that they could compel other vampires.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her voice became hoarse. "All you ever did was love me. But I wasn't worthy of you. I played with your heart and I enjoyed every minute of it." Her eyes began to water and it could be heard in her voice. "And I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I hurt you and Stefan because I was jealous. I was jealous because I knew no one would ever care for me the way you both cared for each other. So I broke you both. I'm sorry for that and all the pain I caused you." Katherine coughed to clear the catch in her throat. "I did everything I did out of spite and jealousy." The words were leaving her mouth unintentionally and his insides felt like melted butter. Once more she said. "I'm sorry."

Damon didn't reply. Of all things he had expected, this wasn't it. Never in all his years had he ever thought Katherine would apologize. The sheer shock of it had left him stunned. Elijah too. Damon was vaguely aware of the click as she hung up.

"We should trace the call." Elijah's voice was quiet. Katerina. She sounded like his peasant girl when she was speaking. Like the woman he fell in love with.

Caroline binned the phone. She wasn't stupid. The phone had been an untraceable GSM type. But she wasn't taking any chances. She gave Katherine a tissue.

"How many more?" Katherine asked. She wanted to get up and run out of the door but Caroline had compelled her not to run away.

"As many as I say." The beefy tattooed bar man came over with a cup of tea for Caroline. She flashed him a sweet smile, he practically fawned over her. Katherine nodded. Oddly, despite how sad she felt a small shift in her chest. It felt lighter somehow.

"Where to?" Katherine sighed. The tattooed bar man came back and dumped Katherine's sandwich down on the table. Katherine scowled back.

"I don't know." Caroline sighed. "Name a place. You've seen everything. I'm assuming you actually managed to see some sights and experience life in between running like the coward that you are."

Katherine scoffed at the backhanded compliment. She was getting sick of them. But she had an opportunity to decide where to go and she wasn't about to let it go. "We should go to..."

* * *

The first two days hadn't been a complete bust. They hadn't found Katherine and Caroline in Alabama. But Rebekah and Matt found April. She had been wandering about inside the dead witch's house and couldn't remember why she was there. Caroline had probably compelled her to get lost. So Matt and Rebekah had managed to join the hunt. Matt was with Stefan Elena and Klaus and Rebekah had gone with Elijah and Stefan.

"I don't see why I couldn't have gone with Matt." She huffed as she slipped into the back seat. Elijah and Damon got back into the front seats of the car after searching the entire place.

"Because dear sister."

"Because? Because?" Rebekah said.

"Rebekah love stop whinging. Matt's perfectly safe with us." Klaus said.

"So she actually called you guys and said sorry for everything?" Elena steered to conversation. Her voice came out thick from the car speaker. Considering she was an entire country away. Each car was equipped with a built in phone so they could contact each while on the move.

"Yeah." Damon replied. He was still thinking about what she said.

"166 years." Stefan croaked.

"166 years." Damon echoed. It took the bitch 166 years to apologize. And that wasn't the end of it.

Over the next few days everyone got phone calls from Katherine apologizing.

* * *

"-And I shouldn't have killed your brother. I didn't think. I've been so jealous of you. You had everything. You got Stefan to love you more than he ever loved me. I can see some of Isobel in you and that made me even angrier. Isobel was from my bloodline. She was basically like my daughter and my daughter had a daughter. You served to remind me that everyone had a family but me."

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. She was standing against the car as Rebekah put the petrol in. They were in a gas station in Germany and Caroline and Katherine were nowhere to be found. "Hey what's that noise in the background?" After Alabama had been a bust, they all met up in France and Rebekah and Elena decided to join forces to search Germany. Partly because she felt awkward being in a car with her ex boyfriend and a murderous Original Hybrid that had killed her aunt.

Katherine sighed, gulped her ginger tea to settle her stomach and looked behind her at Caroline in the middle of a sea of people dancing. "Caroline doing the Harlem shake."

* * *

They were in Paris when Katherine was finally done. The last person she called was Jeremy Gilbert. That conversation had been quite easy. She waited for him to pick up the phone and said "I'm sorry for feeding you to Silas." And hung up. And straight after she ran to the bathroom of the hotel and puked.

"You shouldn't have drank so much." Caroline tutted as she reapplied her mascara. They were going to go to yet another club. But Katherine didn't mind. She secretly enjoyed it. A part of her old self used to make an appearance. It had been more than a week since they left Mystic falls.

"I'm just gonna stay in." Katherine mumbles as she held a hot water bottle close to herself and curled up on the bed.

"Suit yourself." Caroline gave her hair one last bounce. She didn't care whether Katherine came or not. She could leave the hotel room without permission. "_I_ am going to stop by Paris fashion week and model some Gucci pieces."

Katherine sat up. "Wait, what?"

"Oh relax I'll be discreet, well, as discreet as I can be when walking down a run way in front of hundreds of people."

"No, that's not what I- I," she faltered and began counting on her fingers. "Oh crap!" Katherine jumped out of bed, "oh crap! Oh crap! Oh, freaking, crap!"

"Good to know." Caroline made her way towards the door. Not caring about what Katherine was freaking out about. _God she sounds like Elena when she stutters._

"No, wait, Caroline!" Katherine looked freakishly pale in the light of the pale blue walls. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Really? More like extremely hung over." Caroline scoffed. "It takes two humans to make a baby. Elijah is a vampire." She narrowed her eyes. "Unless his precious saint Katerina cheated on him."

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Its not Elijah's." She mumbled.

For a moment all Caroline could do was laugh. But the laughter stopped in seconds when she realised who the father was. Klaus. It felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. He's your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it take. Katherine took a step back when she saw Caroline's face drop. Emotion. Clear as day Caroline looked hurt. A lump in Caroline's throat had formed. Her face had begun to rise. He never felt anything for her. At all. All those times he looked at her and she could have sworn there was something else in his gaze, she had just been an idiot to ever think someone had chosen her. "I fancy you is that so hard to believe?" She glared back at him under the starlit sky. "Yes." He stepped towards her. "Why? Your beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light." It wasn't enough for him. She wasn't a doppleganger. That was what he needed. His doppleganger and his Hybrids. No one else. Not her. And why should he? Why do I even care? Just as suddenly as the pain had appeared it evapourated. But she felt naked. Less shielded. Her emotional lapse had broken some of the wall that seperated her from her emotions. "I take it Klaus doesn't know."

"God no!" Katherine practically yelled. "I barely know!" Katherine studied Caroline's face and frowned. "Wait, you don't think it's Klaus's do you?" Katherine snorted. "It's not. I haven't been with him like that in a year."

Caroline felt relief. She shouldn't feel relived. She shouldn't feel anything. Least of all a twinge of jealousy. She said year._ But I don't care. I shouldn'_t.

"Then whose is it?" Katherine sat back down on the bed. Caroline put her keys back in the bowl and sat on the velvet sofa opposite. There was only one room available in the hotel with one bed. She would have compelled someone to swap with them only it was hilarious watching Katherine squirm as she tried to sleep on the sofa.

"A sperm donnor. Klaus wanted to keep the Petrova line going so when I die he'll get another doppleganger."

"And Elijah agreed?"

"He was all for it." Katherine grimaced.

"So you're pregnant." Caroline said the words more to herself, deciding what to do. She got out her phone and began dialling.

"Who are you calling?"

"Klaus. I'm not having a pregnant doppleganger weigh me down." The phone began ringing. Katherine was on her feet.

"Caroline please don't! I'm begging you." Her words hurried out, "if he find out I'm pregnant he'll- he'll- I don't know what he'll do but it won't be good! This child will never have a normal life! It'll be surrended by Hybrids and Vapire and werewolves and meddlesome Originals! What kind of a life is that, Caroline?"

The blonde pursed her lips in response. "He wants blood he doesn't care about the fact that there is a life involved, you think the little baby isn't going to wonder why mommy has to give blood to uncle Klaus?" Katherine spat. "Please Caroline don't tell him! There's a baby involved now. This isn't a game anymore."

The call went through.

"Caroline," Klaus purred.

**Now for my long ass commentary:**

**I hope the edit went into detail as to why Katherine wanted to stop Klaus from finding out about the baby.I know the Katherine and Caroline adventures didn't go into much detail but I'm planning the whole of the next chapter to be just them two. Tell me what you think of the chapter and also anything you want to happen. I did the whole Katherine saying sorry because I think that's what Caroline would make her do, because she knows that is what would bring Katherine down a peg. Also, of course Klaus would make sure the Petrova line continued. It would probably be one of the first things to cross his mind, and Elijah being Elijah would probably want a child, even if it's not his own. Just my theory. Tell if you want Caroline to get her humanity back, and who you want her to get with. I might change the rating to M later on, tell me whether you guys want that or not. Also, have a guess at what's going on with April... Did Caroline do it? Or is something much sinister afoot. I love REVIEWS! Just no flame... I hate flame... :) But constructive criticism is more than welcome. In fact, just to be evil I'll upload the next chapter, when I have ten more reviews. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhaa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah- Okay I'll stop laughing before I die from lack of oxygen and can't update at all. so remember;**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: A familiar face

**Sorry for the wait. My phone, which I write all my stories on - let's all take a moment to behold the wondrous smart phones- started going on the blink and since I share the my computer with my siblings- ahh asian families, always so large (no offence to anyone although I don't see why anyone would take offence)- I haven't always had access to it. But hopefully the problem is fixed and if you want to know when the story is updated, FOLLOW! I've figured out the plan for the story and the direction it will take. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed. I am absolutely blown away by how many people read/ reviewed/ followed/ Favorited this story. It is amazing. Over 100 follows! Okay, Without further ado, someone shut me up and start reading...**

Chapter 7

"Shut up I'm thinking." Caroline replied. Katherine looked at her with pleading eyes, using every ounce of strength she had not to rip the phone out of her hands.

"You're the one who called me!" Klaus shot back.

"Please!" Katherine mouthed it quietly so the Hybrid wouldn't hear. Her insides were burning and her blood pressure must have been through the roof. She looked so much like Elena, and so scared.

"Oh alright!" Caroline hung up and rolled her eyes. "But you owe me."

Katherine let out a gasp of relief. "Thanks you-Thank you so much-"

"No." Caroline made sure she enunciated every word. "You owe me. When you inevitably get turned into a vampire," it was obvious Elijah would turn his precious Katherine rather than let her die. Katherine was just impatient and wanted to get turned quickly before she aged. "You have to do anything I ask of you. I say jump, you say how high." It would be handy having Katherine on her side. No matter how much of a horrible person she was she had connections. Like the Original Vampire who was in love with her for example. Also, it would probably be fun having vampire Katherine as her personal bitch.

Katherine hesitated. The decision was her against or her unborn child. If she gave Klaus the baby, would he leave her alone?

_A baby girl. Little heart shaped lips that pouted at her trembled. Tiny ovals eyes pried themselves open. Shiny blue orbs gazed into their mother's as mother and daughter looked at each other. Small tufts of black hair tickled Katherine's fingers. The baby girl continued to stare with wistful eyes. She warmed her mother's lap as her body stayed propped up on her legs. "My baby." Katherine sighed. "My little girl." Looking down into her eyes she felt as if everything in the world was right. Katherine watched her daughter close her small eyes and her heart leapt._

She blinked back the tears that came at the thought of her dead daughter. "I'll do anything."

"Pack your bags." Caroline ordered.

She jumped up quickly and obliged, reaching for the bag atop the wardrobe. "Hey Caroline," she turned to her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me in 9 months." Caroline reached under the bed and got out her pre packed bag. "If we manage to evade them for that long."

* * *

The change in her was minuscule. But Katherine had been around long enough to know when someone had their emotions on. She had become less cold. Of course Caroline would still insult her whenever she found an opportunity. However she became more attentive towards Katherine. Not completely attentive, but a little. They sat at a doctors office in Sweden. Caroline was waiting beside Katherine whose leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably. Caroline held it still with her hand.

"Calm. down."

"Why is he taking so long with the results?" Katherine's face was red from worry.

"Haven't you already had a baby?" For a woman having her second child she was much more worried than Caroline would have expected.

"Yeah, 500 years ago!"

A stout man with a pencil mustache entered the box like room holding a clipboard. He held a stern expression on his face.

"Miss Kaling?" He said, looking at Katherine. She had spent years running from Klaus and knew not to use her real name. And never to use a name related to your real name. And Kaling was the most random name she could come up with.

"You're not Dr Jameson," she clenched her fists. "Where's Dr Jameson?" Dr Jameson was a female doctor that Katherine had become accustomed to in the 5 hours they had spent in the godforsaken hospital. Caroline wanted to go and compel someone to hurry but Katherine gripped onto her arm for dear life. She didn't want to be left alone. This version of Katherine was much more clingy. Caroline didn't like that. She had been so looking forward to partying with Katherine the living legend. Maybe she would have to do something about that...

"She delayed, have your results me." His voice was gruff and his English was broken. Aside from the odd glance at Katherine he never looked away from the clipboard. Even as he fumbled behind the desk and sat down on the chair; his beer belly squeezing against the wood of the mahogany desk.

"You Swedish speaking?" He asked, a sour look on his face.

"Ja. Vad var det du sa om mina resultat?" Katherine replied.

"Oh! Du talar svenska! Bra, gör det här lättare att berätta på modersmålet va?" Caroline lost interest in their conversation, unable to understand a word of it. She got up and looked around the small office. The doctor glanced at her but ignored her, continuing his talk with Katherine. "Så från mina resultat jag ser att du är en månad gravid. Du bör räkna med att ha lite illamående."

Katherine nodded solemnly. "Ja jag vet symptomen."

Whatever their conversation was about, it was much less interesting than the baby in a uterus model. Caroline poked it with her finger. Rubber._ Huh, what d'you know, considering it was broken rubbed that probably put the baby there_. She poked it again but this time a little to hard. The baby slid out of the sculpted uterus. Using vampire reflexes she caught it before it hit the ground. Neither Katherine nor the doctor noticed.

"Bra, bra, väl ditt blodtryck resultatet blev en mycket hög och jag har lagt dig ner för att ta en dipsticktest." The doctor said. He pointed to the chart.

"En dipsticktest?" The panic in Katherine's voice was clear. "Wh- Varför? Vad gör det?"

"Det ser för protein i urinen. Det är bara en vanlig check Jag är säker på att det kommer att finnas något att oroa sig för." The doctor became re-assuring and Katherine's worry eased.

The hair on Caroline's neck began prickling. Someone was here. In the hospital.

"We have to go." She whispered.

Katherine stood up immediately. Caroline leaned over the desk. "You just treated Mrs Kaling. She was 44, heavily obese and Cantonese." The doctor nodded. She straightened up and headed for the door, taking a moment to listening for anything peculiar. When she heard nothing she opened the door. Katherine followed; sticking closely to Caroline. They followed the signs through the hospital, turning their heads down at the proper angles where the cctv camera's lay and made sure not to stand out from the crowd until finally they made it to the back exit. Caroline pushed the handle to open the door when a hand grabbed onto hers.

"Tyler?"His mop of black hair had grown and stubble dotted around his face, making him look homeless. But his eyes were still the same.

"Care." He breathed. It was clear that he wanted to kiss her, but he kept his distance not knowing how she would react.

"Come on." Caroline took hold of his hand firmly. "We'll talk somewhere else, but now we have to get out of here." She pulled him behind her out of the door and Katherine followed silently.

* * *

The hotel they had chosen in Sweden was larger than the previous one. And swankier. Caroline had compelled them a suite with 2 en suite bedrooms and a living room. Katherine retreated to her room and began packing immediately, knowing that after Caroline was done dealing with the boy Hybrid they'd have to leave once more. The door clicked shut behind them as Tyler and Caroline walked into the other bedroom.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" She kept her voice sweet and innocent. The boy Hybrid would see whatever he wanted to. And he desperately wanted to see his girlfriend with her humanity on. All she had to do was pretend to have the smallest amount of it and his imagination would take it and run.

"I'm here to get you back Caroline," he attempted to look strong but it seemed ridiculous to her.

"Where are the others?" If they were close by she wouldn't have enough time to make an escape with Katherine. She could ditch her and just Vamp speed away.

"I think they're in Paris. Matt's been texting me leads to where you guys were." After he left the Salvatore place in anger he started to search for Caroline on his own. He was already in Sweden when Matt told him they were there. After talking to the locals he figured they were in the hospital.

"What were you guys doing in the hospital?" He asked.

"Katherine hurt her arm." Caroline lied effortlessly. "It turns out it was just soft tissue damage."

Caroline turned away from him and composed herself. She turned back with shiny blue eyes filled with tears. As predicted her hugged her fiercely. It would have been the ideal time to snap his neck if he hadn't pressed her arms against her. But she needed to think, and think fast. He would swallow any lie as long as it sounded believable or involved someone he hated.

"Care, it's okay," he soothed.

_Idiot_.

"No it's not. I'm only here with Katherine to protect her from Klaus."

Tyler pulled back. "What?"

"Klaus wants to kill her in some sacrifice. I only got the gist of it, but if he kills her and does a bunch of witchy crap under a full moon then he won't need to the blood of a Doppelganger to make a Hybrid."

Tyler's face dropped as expected. God he was gullible. He stammered through his words, still trying to process everything. "That explains why he's so hell-bent on finding you." He screwed up his face in thought. "Care I'm coming with you. We'll have to hurry. Klaus is on his way. His Hybrid's have been tracking you and Katherine." He started pacing around the room. The fact that he didn't even question her source showed just how much he hated Klaus.

"I know." She's figured he would have had them tracking them for a while so she left false clues like buying plane tickets in her name and compelling women who looked like her to go in her place, and giving them clothes she had worn to throw the Hybrid's off the scent. She would have loved to take credit for that, but Katherine had given her. After decades of running the gal had good ideas. Every so often a Hybrid would spot them for real and alert Klaus. But everyone was too slow to get to where they were in time. Plus, the Hybrid's themselves weren't very conspicuous. It was getting easier to run from them because she knew what to look out for.

Maybe she could have a little fun before snapping his neck. "How much time do we have?"

"Why?"

She planted a kiss on his lips, the fur from his face scratching at her.

He looked at his watch. "The last time Matt texted me they were a day away." He kissed her fiercely back. "We have time."

* * *

Stefan was the first to start climbing up the steps. Klaus was behind him. Using Hybrid stealth he was almost silent. Room 411. That was what the woman at the reception had told them. According to her it was being shared by a blonde and a black headed woman. They wasted no time making their way up to the room. Elena, Rebekah and Matt were busy chasing up a lead in Morocco. Damon and Elijah were in Belarus. As for Klaus's Hybrid's, they were all over the world. Every single on of them claimed to have a strong lead. The door to the room was closed. Stefan listened closely and could nothing. That seemed about right. Considering Caroline was a vampire she wouldn't have made any noise. But someone was in there. Stefan wasn't the only one who could sense it. Klaus stiffened immediately, blocking every emotion that was threatening to go through him. It would only have ended with disappointment. And when he was disappointed he became angry. Anger led to murder. Already he had nearly killed three humans. They would've been dead if Stefan hadn't pointed out how upset Caroline would have been had she known that she was the cause of their death. The door creaked open slowly leading them into the living room of the area. Stefan went to check one of the bedrooms and Klaus checked the other. It had been ransacked. That was always a good sign.

"Klaus." Stefan called from the other room. He sped over to the doorway and stood there. It only took two seconds for him to process what he was seeing. His fist slammed into the wooden door. Tyler Lockwood was sprawled across the bed. Stark naked with a sheet barely covering him. Stefan went over to him and put two fingers to his neck.

"His neck's been snapped."

Stefan tapped Tyler's cheek to wake him up. There was a crack as his spin clicked together. He was brought around instantly. With a sharp inhale he opened his eyes.

"Whathappened?" He sat up immediately.

"You tell us." Stefan folded his arms and grimaced down at Tyler.

* * *

"You're oddly silent. You haven't insulted me in over an hour." Katherine sat in the passenger seat of the roofless blue mercedes. The wind was blowing both their hair and it passed through the car. Caroline didn't answer immediately. Katherine resided herself to the feeling that she was being ignored until finally she spoke.

"If you gave Klaus your baby, he's get off your case. So why don't you?"

Katherine propped up her elbow. "I thought about it. But, then I remembered my daughter."

The smallest shock went through Caroline as she realised that this was Katherine's second child. She'd never thought much about it in any case because she never cared.

"And I knew that I couldn't do it." Katherine finished.

"Wow." Caroline said. "That is the most boring story I've ever heard. Now pick a place."

Katherine reached into the glove compartment of the car and took out the map. "How about Rome?"

"No. Too old school."

"London?"

"Hmm, London Eye, Harrods, Ascott. It just might do. But first- hand me my cell phone from my bag-" Katherine obliged. "I have a call to make."

* * *

Jeremy put down the controller. All he had been doing for the past week was going to school, eating and playing on the Xbox. It wasn't as fun as it was playing against someone. Damon was awful at it. He had the right mind for trash talk but when it came to delivering her was more trash can. Stefan was even worse. He tried playing Grand Theft Auto and ended up just walking down the streets enjoying the view. For decade old vampires, he had expected more of them. Matt was great at playing. But Matt was also gone and he was the only one left. Well, not the only one.

"You're brooding." Bonnie chimed from next to him on the couch.

"I'm just worried." He sighed. Whenever something happened there was always that chance of danger. Though this was less dangerous compared to their- well whatever it was- with Silas, seldom did one of their adventures leave everyone intact. He and Elena had been talking every single day. She was updating him on their progress and so far, whenever they got a lead and made their way there Katherine and Caroline had been and gone. But from the sounds of it they had tracked up quite the footprint. The doorbell went and with more speed than he would have admitted he opened it. April young stood at the door with glazed over eyes.

"Hey," Jeremy said with confusion. He hadn't been expecting her.

"Hi." She looked straight ahead of herself at his chest.

"April?" Feeling a little self conscious he bent a little to meet her eyes. Something wasn't right.

"I need you to come with me."

He opened his mouth to speak but Bonnie was beside him in an instant. "Run." She ordered.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Something isn't right with her. You need to run, right now."

He obeyed, shutting the door and turning to gather his coat and run out of the back door. There was a bang as the front door splintered all over the carpet. He was in the kitchen when he heard it. An ear splitting ring filled his ears, warm liquid ran down the side of his face. Jeremy screwed up his eyes and yelled. All Bonnie could do was stand beside him helplessly. He was dying. April paced into the room chanting. She was possessed by something. She had to be. His knees hit the floor and he doubled over.

"Jeremy run!" Bonnie begged, tears streaked her face.

"No," he struggled, using his elbows to drag himself across the floor. He pulled himself up to the door knob of the basement and slid down the steps. April was following him. He was curled up at the bottom of the steps when he heard her feet descend the steps. Her manner was slow and steady. As if one move to fast and she would be lost. Like a puppet. Too fast and her strings would tangle. Using all his strength Jeremy dragged himself toward the freezer. His legs began to throb as he hoisted himself up on his knees and pushed the freezer open. The freezing cold air the greeted him helped dilute the burning in his head. Vampire blood. He would die without. April was halfway down the stairs. The ice covering the sides of the freezer crumbled under the impact of the bloodbags as he hurled them in his frenzied search. Type A. Type B. O negative. Vampire blood. He gripped it between his teeth and began sucking, nothing came out. He kept chewing at the plastic to get to the blood. The frost beneath him turned pink as droplets of blood from his forehead dripped. That was all he remembered before his vision went blank.

**Okay, I had a inner battle with myself, but the reader in me truimphed and I will give you the translation of Katherine's conversation with the good doctor. I used google translate, so please frogive my Swedish. I didn't think I would ever say those words.**

_Yes. What were you saying about my results? _

_Oh! you speak Swedish! Good, it makes this easier to tell you in the mother tongue eh? So from my results i see you are a month pregnant. You should expect to have some nausea. _

_Yes i know the symptoms well._

_ Good, Good, Well your blood pressure result was a very high and I have put you down to take a dipstick test_

_A dipstick test? Wh Why? What does it do?_

_ It looks for protein in the urine. It's just a regular check I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about._

**Some of you may be confused but I did actually delete this story because I just lost hope in myself as a writer and my determination and the story suffered my wrath. I re-instated it because I thought about how bad I would feel if a writer did that to a story I was reading. Other's may not have noticed and are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, to those I say don't worry your pretty little head. And Congratulations to all those students who got their GCSE grades back today, and condolences to those who failed miserable; but remember, Good Grades don't mean Greatness. **

**Okay. Until next time.**

**REVIEW! Please :) **The more reviews** perchapter the more inclined **I** feel to **update faster. **See what I did there ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Psycho Killer

Chapter 8: Psycho Killer

**A/N: I know it's been a while, my apologies. The chapter is named after the song by 'talking heads'. And yes, you may recognize it.**

The restaurant was buzzing with people chatting away in swedish. Klaus was sitting on the patio underneath the blue shade, leaning back on the white wicker chair.

"I can't see her." Stefan whispered under his breath knowing the Hybrids could hear him. He was atop a rooftop in the surrounding buildings.

"Neither can I." Tyler added loudly. _Oaf_. Klaus didn't know where he was and quite frankly couldn't have cared less. After discover the idiot had let Caroline slip Klaus had lunged for him, but Stefan being the gallant gentleman had held him back.

"What would Caroline say?" His struggle ceased immediately at the image of her angry face. As if she were telepathic his phone had begun to ring and he name flashed across. Tyler got off the drawer he had retreated onto and held a sudden interest in the phone.

"I hope you got my present." Caroline chirped when he answered. Her voice was like a cold shower in summer and always made him smile. _I could have seen her smile. _His anger at Tyler surged once more.

"Not to seem ungrateful sweetheart but I would've prefered a watch, or a car or a cheap fish in a bag, a tie or maybe a brick. Even Hitler himself re incarnate. Anything besides the animate cliche I deemed worthy to be a Hybrid would have been better. Your taste in gifts are poor, love." He ground his teeth at Tyler who glared back.

"God you are a jerk! And I'm awesome at giving gifts." She snapped back.

Stefan lifted his head and unfolded his arms, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well tell that to the naked Hybrid in front of me."

Tyler turned red.

"Kinky aren't we?"

"You certainly are."

"Caroline just stop being stupid and come home!" Tyler shouted he had come to the conclusion that everything Caroline told him was a lie, including the part about Klaus needing Katherine. There was silence at her end until she finally broke it. "Meet me at the cafe opposite the building." And she hung up.

Here he was, half an hour later and Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

"I say we call it a day." Damon was inside the cafe with Elena, they had made it to meet them ten minutes after.

"I'm afraid to say I agree with him." Elijah sighed from inside an apartment building.

"Blonde incoming." Rebekah alerted. Everyone tensed as they watched the back of the blonde who was Caroline in every way way walk down the street and under the green trees, down a cobbled path to Klaus.

"It's not her." He grimaced, getting up but the blonde continued towards him.

"Klaus?" She asked, her voice was even and she showed no sign of being scared. Compelled.

"Who wants to know?"

"Caroline." She answered. Her eyes were brown mixed with blue, and her face more oval. Klaus chided himself for even believing she was Caroline, they were polar opposites. He sat back down at the table and looked up at the blonde expectantly.

"Yes?"

"She sends a message." The blonde droned. Klaus watched the cars whir by behind her, anger bubbled inside him for even thinking that she would meet him. She was clever than that.

"She says..." A flicker of fear ran through the blonde and she began to cry, no sound left her mouth and her face never contorted. But tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks. _She's compelled to behave like this,_ he reminded himself. "She says it's quiet."

"What?" Damon murmured. It was then that Klaus realised all around him was silence. Both inside and outside the restaurant people were silent. Passersby on the street didn't notice anything. Then it happened all at once.

People fell like dominoes, blood started to pour from their chests as bullets ripped through them. Bystanders began running and screaming filled the street. The end came in a matter of seconds and the street was red with blood. A man with a gun slung over his shoulder exited the yellow building two down. Klaus ran over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Caroline wants you to stop looking for them." _Her and Katherine._ They were partners in crime. They had to be.

Before he could shoot himself Klaus yanked away the gun. But he fell limp anyway. Compel a person to die and they will. _Organ failure_. He dropped the body in disgust and turned around to Damon and Elena across the road, both were stunned. After that Elena vowed to continue looking for Caroline.

"I'm not leaving. What if Klaus finds Caroline first?" She said to Damon when he begged her to go home, not realising that he could hear them both perfectly well, as could everyone else. Jeremy had just phoned her and they had yet another of their sibling phone calls in which he assured her he was still alive.

"Go. Find her. I'll be fine." He assured in a grey voice. "Then bring her home and turn on her humanity."

"Actually, I think I know how to get her humanity back on." Stefan piped up. They were all gathered in the ransacked hotel suite, Elena was by the door.

"How?" Klaus asked.

"When Caroline was on the phone to you and you insulted her, there was something in her voice."

"Emotion." Damon stated. "Blondie hates being insulted. So all we have to do is insult her, should be easy enough. Hey Caroline?" He called into nothing. "Oh, that's right she's not here, because boy wonder over there let her go." He replied sarcastically, glaring at Tyler.

"You know what? No, I refuse to led you all chide me." Tyler stood up straighter.

"Ty-"

"No." Tyler cut off Matt. "I'm am sick of this. You just don't get it do you?" He aimed at Klaus ignoring the fact that it was Damon who started it. "All this is to you is some little adventure. You expect to find Caroline, turn her humanity on and she'll fall in love with you. But this isn't a game for the rest of us! So go ahead and scold me all you like. I'm not like you. I saw Caroline and every single emotion that I feel for her hit me." He blurted out every thought that came to him. Elijah sympathised with the boy. It was like that when he saw Katerina after a long period of time. But it didn't mean he hated him any less. "And I wanted to pretend for a second that she was still my Caroline."

Klaus' mouth twisted at the thought but Tyler continued.

"Because I am _losing_ her. Okay? I am losing her and it kills me every day." Tyler made for the door and barged past Elena. With one hand on the door he turned to Klaus and laughed bitterly. "Though I guess you'll never know what it feels like to lose her, when you've never had her."

* * *

"I like London." Caroline noted as she walked down the street with Katherine beside her. The doppleganger was munching eagerly on fish and chips. Aparently her compulsion had covered her eating habbits.

"Ohmygob, deesaresogoob." Her mouth was full as she spoke. Her appetite had doubled since she became pregnant. It was dark but the street lamps lined the way and the london eye was lit up. Caroline leaned on the stone wall that lined the bank of the river Thames and breathed in the cold air. It was a week since she sent her message to Klaus and clearly he had gotten. There hadn't been sight of a single Hybrid trailing them. Though that could have also been attributed to the fact that any time she saw a Hybrid she would rip out their heart. Currently she had twenty Hybrid hearts in a cooling box that was on its way to Klaus' mansion with a fed ex label stuck on it.

In a blink of an eye they were in Amsterdam. Katherine and Caroline were atop a platform dancing to the heavy music surrounded by hipsters. In every country they went to boys and men alike fell head over heels for them. Some of them fell in love with them straight away. It was wonderful at first, all the attention, but then they got annoying. Caroline killed most of them after carnal activity that left them half dead from exhaustion. _Human's_. She hated them, but they tasted so good. Especially after tasting Katherine's blood. For the other's she found much better use... She only ever drank the dopplegangers blood if they were on long journey's with no fresh supply available. It would be easy for her to compel a victim but she felt it was still necessary to instill some fear in Katherine, and as an added bonus it was the best revenge for all the pain she caused._ No. Not revenge. I only take her blood for ease of access and to scare her. For fun. Revenge means anger. Anger means emotion. And I don't have my emotions._ In Belgium Katherine gave a tour of the place that was apt and interesting. Her stomach hadn't come out too much. She was five months along by then and looked slightly large but not by much. When Caroline compelled her to behave like vampire Katherine it hadn't crossed her mind that she would also be cultured and educated, she just expected bad ass. Like the Katherine who was beating some guy in pool right now.

"Puur geluk lieverd." A bawdy man with half a beard and a built frame growled in dutch. They were inside a small dark bar thick with smokers and bikers. Aparently even the Netherlands had some.

"Als dat maar zo Arnolf, Pay up." Katherine chuckled, she tightened her hair band and pulled up her leather trousers and pulled down the blouse. He snorted as did the hot brunette guy beside him, but begrudgingly paid up the money they bet.

"Alright my turn." Caroline piped. "Mijn beurt." She translated just like Katherine had taught her. She finished turning the chalk on the end of the stick and leaned across the table to line up her shot. Her phone buzzed violently in her pocket, "Laat je niet meer dan enthousiast nu." The brunette guy teased.

"Oh Jack, met je stond daar hoe kon ik niet." She got back up and tossed it to Katherine who stepped into the bathroom of the bar to take the call. It was from one of her pets, no doubt with news of the whereabouts of the Mystery Incorporated gang. She resumed her position. "Als ik dit schot zal ik laten zien wat ik doe als ik ben opgewonden." Caroline winked. The brunette guy called Jack smiled and licked his lips. "Belofte?"

She smiled in response but didn't say anything. She pulled the stick back and forward, rearing up to hit the ball. "You're doing it wrong, Sweetheart." Drawled a voice from behind her. Every nerve in her body tensed. Time slowed to a halt. It was undoubtedly him. She didn't even have to turn to confirm it.

"Allow me." A chill ran up her spine as his cold hand closed around her one that grasped the hilt of the stick and another on her hip. His subtle scent wafted towards her as he pressed himself against her back.

"Klaus." She smiled, his reflection was on the white ball.

"Caroline." He purred against her cheek."

**The dutch is just random flirting. It's a short chapter but I wanted to upload something before you gave up interest. It's pretty easy to get the gist of it. Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9: No sugar in my coffee

**Named after the song by Caught a Ghost called 'No sugar in my coffee'. Let me know if you listen to the song!**

**Review!**

Chapter 8

Katherine pushed open the door of the bathroom and put the phone to her ear. It was Miguel, or as Caroline had taken to call him, her pet. He wasn't the only one, but he was her favorite. Katherine suspected it had something to do with the fact that he looked a little like Stefan but when she mentioned it Caroline denied it, claiming that would mean she had her humanity on and she didn't. Over the years Katherine had met tens of vampires without humanity and had been there when they turned it back on again. Stefan was the worse scenario, when he turned on his emotions everything came back in a flood. Damon... When Damon turned his emotions on he got vengeful emotions first like anger, then it would turn to boredom but all the pain would creep up on him slowly, or so she had heard from a friend of Lexi's many years ago when she found herself accidentally reminiscing about the brothers. Damon and Caroline were a lot alike. And he could deny it all he wanted but that was why he hadn't killed her when she first turned. From Caroline's version of the story it painted him as a monster, she overlooked the fact that he had hesitated.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Winter is here." Miguel's heavily accented voice spoke before Katherine could. They're here. When she heard the words she went to the window of the bathroom and looked out, nobody was there so she climbed out, with the phone still at her ear. Once out she made for the opposite area of the parking lot, knowing full well if they were here, the first place they would look was there. She pulled up the hood of her jacket and kept low, mingling in the crowd of people in the street, she didn't dare breathe a word in case they could hear her. Caroline had come up with the code 'Winter is here.' to let them both know if any of Klaus's posse had found them. She had to hand it to the blonde, she was clever.

"I'm at the plaza." Miguel said when Katherine coughed to let him know it was safe to talk. She made her way there to the basement garage and sure enough, among the hundred's of cars Miguel's stone cold face shone. Katherine let out a deep breath in relief, half expecting Klaus to be right behind her.

"Where are the others?" She asked as she slipped into the passenger seat of the silver Vauxhall with tinted windows. Miguel looked at her as he turned to car on.

"Creating a distraction for my belo-ved." He ran over the word like they were velvet on his tongue, on the road he wasn't as gentle.

* * *

Klaus guided her fingers and she pocketed the ball. Jack complained it didn't count because she had help. But he soon shut up after a withering glare from they Hybrid. Before he could cause a scene Caroline led him into the men's bathroom.

"You've been reckless Caroline." He scolded.

She shut the door, Katherine was gone, she couldn't hear her. So this is what my pet was warning me about. Caroline turned and smiled her best smile. "I guess sorry wouldn't suffice?"

"No it damn well won't." He was angry. His mood had changed completely now. "Come on." He tugged at her arm and walked back to the door. She yanked her arm back, he was holding her lightly enough to let her do so.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?" She asked.

"Caroline I am warnin-"

"Come with me." She asked. His heart beat in his chest. She's not serious, she's playing you for a fool. But she continued.

"Forget your Hybrid's, forget Katherine, forget everyone and just come away with me." Caroline had started off playful, just using it as a way to distract him until her pets arrived. But now she was curious. Would he really do it?

"Caroline I have no patience for your mind games, now come on." He made for the door once more.

"What if this isn't a game Klaus?" He paused and she carried on. "Me and you, right now. We could go wherever we want. No Hybrid's, no family, no plots. Just us two, travelling the world..." She waited and then added, "together." She didn't have to take care of Katherine. She could leave right now with him. "Rome? Paris? Tokyo?" She asked, a devilish smile on her lips. He stared her in the eyes, she was being serious. Could he do it? Leave everything behind and go with her. He always believed he would be the one to pose that question to her, not the other way around. But his Hybrids... He wouldn't be able to make anymore. _He'll do it. He loves me. _Caroline watched all the emotions race through his face. Five minutes went by without a word. Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes fluttered.

"Oh my god." She scoffed.

"Caroline..."

"No! Don't Caroline me!" She jerked back away from him. "You can't do it, can you?" She shook her head in shock.. He wasn't denying it. "I am offering you _everything_ you wanted from me. And you still can't leave your stupid Hybrid's?"

Her thundered towards her. "You don't understand. I have spent centuries alone, they're my family Caroline!"

"_I_ don't understand? Me? Of all people. I just lost my mother. I'm an orphan you selfish bastard!" Her words became acid as she spat them at him. "You wouldn't have been alone with me." Her finger poked at her chest. "We could have been each other's family." With that she pushed past him to the door and back to the bar. She grabbed her coat from the edge of the pool table and made to storm away from him but her grabbed her arm.

"Caroline..." He was apologetic now. She left him speechless with her declaration and for the first time in years he felt guilty and ashamed. She was willing to give her everything and he couldn't do it because of his petty need for Hybrids. I could do it. I could leave with her right now. "Let's go. Right now. Rome, Paris, Tokyo, wherever you want."

If he had made that declaration five minutes ago, she would have agreed. Five minutes ago her emotions had come on like lightning but now that barrier was rising up again. "Too late." Her mouth curved in anger and before he could grasp what was going on a stake had lodged itself in his back. Klaus was brought down to his knees and let out a howl. As he tried to pull it out another hit him in the neck. Caroline looked down at him with a stony face. "Don't ever look for me again Klaus. From here on I'm not playing nice anymore." She stepped past him to the person holding the crossbow. It was a gangly young man with a mop of yellow hair. Caroline sauntered over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie." Outside another Vampire was waiting for her by a Mercedes. Stefan's unconscious body lay scattered between two cars. "No mercy." She told him as he opened the car door for her. "Next time you kill him." She kissed him on the cheek and he hoped into the drivers seat beside her making their way to the meeting point.

* * *

Jeremy blinked hard. He could've been in the cellar for months or even years. Weeks seemed less likely. April came up three times a day with food, that was the only way for him to determine how long had passed. He was being held captive in Damon's bedroom. So he wasn't exactly uncomfortable. There was no torture and just silence. April would never answer his questions, at times she would talk to him but that was when it wasn't really April. It was like someone was speaking through her.

"They're going to come back." Jeremy told her one day.

"They will." April replied hollowly, putting the tray of lovingly cooked food on the table. There were steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes and chicken. He had to hand it to her, she may have been possessed but she was an excellent kidnapper. Jeremy stood up from the bed with a creak. He could walk freely around the room but he couldn't leave it, April had cast a barrier spell.

"But they're extremely determined on finding Caroline and turning her humanity back on." April commented in a voice slightly different pitched to hers.

"They're close to finding her." He lied.

April let out a high pitched shrilly chuckle, it was definitely not her own. "They are. And every time they get close to finding her they lose her. She's a slippery one. And soon it will get harder for them to find her. With a little help from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are dense. I expected more of the prodigal Gilbert brother. I mean that I've already made it harder to track them- magically. I've got to hand it to the blonde, she knows how to run without being caught very well."

Jeremy took a moment to understand. "But you don't know Caroline. She'll get her emotions back on and come back."

April cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I'm afraid she won't my dear. You see, it was because of me in the first place that she turned her emotions off. And its because of me that she'll never get them back on again."

That was when he figured out it was Qetsiyah channeling herself through April.

April smiled once again. "I knew you'd get there eventually."

"April listen to me, I know you're in there..." He pleaded to April, hoping she was deep inside Qetsiyah still. "Fight her! Fight Qetsiyah!"

"It won't work Jer." Bonnie placed a ghostly hand on his shoulder.

"Yes listen to your witchy little friend dear." April said. Jeremy glared at her, of course she can see ghosts. She's dead herself. But he was sure who he meant. April, or Qetsiyah.

* * *

Elijah was furious at his brother and he made it known over the phone. Albeit the girl had sired herself an army of Vampire's that overpowered Klaus, but that never would have happened if Niklaus hadn't been distracted by her, he would have been able to sense their presence"I'm sorry." Klaus said resignedly, taking all the fun out of bashing him.

"Niklaus what happened to you?" He was resentful of what had happened, but he still cared for his brother. And seldom did he apologise unaided.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "That's just it brother, I don't know." He laughed bitterly to himself. "Somewhere along the line something happened to me and I have no idea what it was. And now I look in the mirror and I can't recognise the monster staring back."

"Monsters cannot perceive that they are monster Niklaus. You are not a monster." A horrible vampire, perhaps, but not a monster.

"I could have had her." Klaus said, more to himself. "I promised I'd wait centuries for her Elijah, because I knew it would take me that long to become the person who could love her. To become someone remotely human."

Elijah was silent, unable to respond. Seeing his brothers humanity always brought out his compassion. And despite everything his brother had done, every so often he could recognise the little boy inside him. Every so often he could recognise his little brother.

**So? What do you think. I know Caroline's emotional switches must be confusing but trust me! Okay? I know what I'm doing. Review and the next chapter will skip ahead in time and it will be purely Caroline and Katherine, for real. I think it's about time she popped...**


End file.
